


Zehn Jahre

by Deadtear



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Friendship, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadtear/pseuds/Deadtear
Kudos: 1





	Zehn Jahre

07.10  
Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnet und schließt sich. Ich höre meine Schritte auf den Fliesen. Es ist kalt. Mir ist so bitter kalt, als ob mein Blut gefriert, doch ich gehe weiter in den Raum hinein. Nathans Stimme ertönt. Er murmelt, dann schreit er. Wie im Wahn klingen seine Worte. Ich kann die Angst, die Verzweiflung hören. Jedes seiner Worte schallt in dem kleinen Raum wieder.   
„Dich Arsch würde keiner vermissen, oder?“ und ich weiß was als nächstes passiert.   
Das gleiche wie immer.  
Jedes.  
Einzelne.  
Mal.  
Ich versuche mich darauf vorzubereiten.  
Ein Schrei und der Schuss!  
Er ist so laut, es dröhnt in meinen Ohren. 

„NEIN!“ ich erwache schreiend.  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen scheinen durch das kleine Hotelfenster. Ich setze mich schwer atmend und schweißgebadet im Bett auf. Meine Hand wandert zu meinem Gesicht, ich wische mir die Tränen weg. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es Zeit wird für eine Dusche.  
Das warme Wasser beruhigt und weckt mich. Ich ziehe mir frische Sachen an und werfe einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ich betrachte mich skeptisch, dann greife ich nach der alten Polaroid Kamera, mache ein Selfie.   
Mein Blick wandert zu dem Ergebnis und ich nicke, packe das Bild in meine Tasche und verlasse das Zimmer.  
Die Fahrt ist nicht weit und ich lasse meine Gedanken wandern. Zu meiner Kindheit und unseren gemeinsamen Piratenabenteuern.  
Der Friedhof ist ruhig und verlassen und ich genieße die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Wie von selbst bahnen sich meine Füße ihren Weg bis ich vor ihrem Grabstein stehen bleibe.  
Ich sammle ein paar lose Blätter von dem Boden auf und lege das neue Selfie hin. Im Schneidersitz setze ich mich auf die kalte Erde und erzähle dem stillen Grab, wie mein letztes Jahr verlaufen ist. Ich lache und weine und erzähle und erzähle.  
Leise Schritte ertönen auf dem Kies hinter mir und ich schmunzle während ich mich schwerfällig erhebe. Links und rechts von mir erscheinen zwei Personen. Kate und Victoria legen eine Blume auf dem Grab ab, links und rechts von meinem Selfie. Sie stellen sich wieder zu mir und nehmen jeweils eine Hand von mir und drücken sie. Ich schaue mir die beiden Frauen an meinen Seiten an und ein warmes Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht.   
„Schön euch wiederzusehen Leute!“ flüstere ich mit belegter Stimme und dann umarme ich sie nacheinander.   
„Bist du soweit?“ fragt mich Kate, ihre braunen Augen ruhen auf mir und ich nicke.   
„Gehst du noch die anderen besuchen?“ fragt mich Victoria und wieder nicke ich. „Gut, wir treffen uns im Diner?“  
„Na klar, wie immer. Bis gleich!“ antworte ich und sehe den beiden hinterher.  
„Also Max, ich gehe dann mal wieder. Ich komme dich nächstes Jahr wieder besuchen! Ich liebe dich!“ flüstere ich leise, küsse meine Fingerspitzen und drücke sie auf ihren Namen.  
Meine Schritte führen mich weiter zu den Gräbern von Dad und Rachel und auch mit den beiden rede ich kurz.   
Ein Windhauch lässt mich hoch sehen und am Rand des Waldes erkenne ich kurz zwei Rehe und einen Raben. Ich grinse und mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem Auto.

Die Glocke des Diners ertönt und Mom komme mir fröhlich entgegen.   
„Da ist ja meine verschollene Tochter! Wie geht es dir Liebling?“ ich umarme sie lange und grinse sie an.   
„Hey Mom! Mir geht es gut, das weißt du doch. Wir telefonieren beinahe täglich.“ ich gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lache.  
„Ich weiß, aber seit du so weit weg wohnst sehe ich dich so selten, lass mir meine Freude.“  
„Immer Mom!“ sage ich und drücke sie noch einmal fest.   
„Das gleiche wie immer?“   
„Jawohl, das Piraten Spezial!“ und damit gehe ich zu meinem Stammplatz wo bereits Kate und Victoria sitzen.  
„Hey Chloe!“ begrüßt mich Kate noch einmal.   
„Hallo Kate, hey Tori, schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.“ ich setze mich auf die gegenüberliegende Bank.  
„Du hast etwas überrascht gewirkt?“ fragt die ehemalige Queen von Blackwell.   
„Naja, es ist nun 10 Jahre her und dafür, dass wir das Treffen nie wirklich planen....ich....“ ich seufze und Kate greift nach meiner Hand.   
„Chloe, du weißt, dass wir dich nie allein lassen würden. Und Max war auch unsere Freundin.“ sie schaut kurz zu Victoria die beschämt zum Tisch schaut.   
„Zu mindestens deine. Ich hatte leider nie die Gelegenheit meinen Stolz zu überwinden bis es zu spät war.“  
Ich sehe Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern und wie sie sich auf die Lippe beißt.   
„Hey, du weißt, dass Max mehr in dir gesehen hat als die Eiskönigin die gezeigt hast. Ich wette sie würde es freuen, dass du sie jedes Jahr besuchst.“ sage ich sanft.  
„So die Damen, hier ist euer Essen, darf ich mich kurz zu euch setzen?“ unterbricht Mom die traurige Stimmung und stellt einen riesengroßen Teller mit ein bisschen von allen Gerichten vor uns ab. Sowohl süß wie auch herzhaft.  
„Danke Joyce!“ sagt Kate und fängt an zu essen. „Ich sterbe vor Hunger!“ lacht sie und reibt sich über den Bauch.   
„Na du isst ja jetzt auch für zwei. Wann ist es denn soweit Liebling?“ fragt Mom und strahlt Kates Babybauch an.   
„Noch gut drei Monate aber der kleine Mann ist schon aktiv!“ strahlt Kate.  
„Und veröffentlichst du vorher noch dein neues Buch?“ frage ich neugierig und schaufle mir ebenfalls meinen Teller voll.  
„Hmm mal sehen. Ich habe gerade ein paar Patienten mit denen ich mich intensiv beschäftige, da bleibt das Buch etwas auf der Strecke, aber das ist der Vorteil, wenn du mit dem Verleger verheiratet bist.“ lacht sie fröhlich.  
„Ich bewundere es, was du aus dir gemacht hast Kate. Wenn mir vor 10 Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, dass diese kleine, schüchterne Christin mal eine international angesehene Kinder Psychologin und Kinderbuchautorin wird hätte ich schallend gelacht und denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Du kannst echt stolz auf dich sein.“ sagt Vic und legt eine Hand auf Kates Schulter.   
Diese wird rot und lächelt schüchtern.   
„Awww sieh sie dir an Tori, noch immer schaffst du es sie zum erröten zu bringen!“ lache ich und sehe mir die beiden an.  
„Chloe sei lieb!“ lacht Mom und wir alle vier müssen grinsen. „Na gut, ich gehe mal weiter arbeiten. Mein sechster Sinn sagt mir, dass bald ein paar Kaffeetassen leer sind! Es war schön euch wieder gesehen zu haben.“ damit steht Mom auf und verlässt uns.   
„Hey Tori, vielen Dank für deine Spende. Damit kann das Jugendzentrum auch im kommenden Jahr die Shuttlebusse finanzieren, das ist eine große Hilfe!“  
„Nicht der Rede wert, um ehrlich zu sein machen mir die Wohltätigkeitsevents am meisten Spaß und ich freue mich, dass ich dein Projekt damit unterstützen kann.“ sagt die Fotografin mit Stolz in der Stimme.  
„Ja absolut, was du für die Kinder machst ist großartig Chloe! Von meinem nächsten Buch werde ich auch wieder was spenden! Ist auch schon alles geregelt.“ lenkt auch Kate mit ein.   
Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Ich atme tief ein und aus und wische sie mir weg.   
„Danke Leute, ehrlich, ihr glaubt nicht, was mir eure Hilfe bedeutet.“

Wir essen weiter und plaudern über die Vergangenheit und unsere Zukunftspläne.   
Nach einer kurzen Toilettenpause merke ich, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Meine beiden Freundinnen sehen mich unsicher an und mit einem doofen Gefühl setze ich mich wieder.   
„Na los, spuckt es aus, was ist los?“ frage ich nervös.  
„Chloe wir....wie soll ich es sagen?“ fängt Kate an.  
„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich!“ beendet Victoria.   
„Ähhh wieso?“ erwidere ich verwirrt.   
„Weil du noch immer alleine bist. Du tust nichts anderes als arbeiten und wir sagen nicht, dass das was du tust nicht wunderbar ist aber du wirkst so verdammt alleine.“ erklärt mir die Fotografin.  
„Ich....ich bin nicht alleine. Ich habe euch und andere Freunde und die Kids sind wirklich eine hella Bereicherung. Und ich arbeite nicht nur, wie ihr wisst arbeite ich auch an meiner Kunst und so“  
„Chloe!“ Kate greift wieder nach meiner Hand „Wir wissen was Max dir bedeutet hat und das kann und soll keiner ersetzen. Aber sie ist jetzt seit 10 Jahren tot. Ich wette sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass du alleine bist, oder?“  
„Ich....shit ich weiß. Aber immer wenn es mit einer Frau ernst wird habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie hintergehe. Ich gebe mir Mühe das Gefühl zu ignorieren, weil ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, aber alle Beziehungen scheitern daran. Ich habe meine Seelenverwandte gefunden und sie hat eine verdammte Kugel für mich abgefangen und ist auf einer verdreckten Schultoilette verblutet.“ ich spüre wie meine Stimmung kippt.   
„Hey Chloe!“ Vic nimmt meine andere Hand und lässt ihren Daumen drüber fahren. „Es ist okay, wir wollen nur, dass du nicht vergisst, dass du Max nicht betrügst. Du wirst....du wirst jemanden finden für den es in Ordnung ist, ich bin mir sicher....ähm....gib ihr dann nur eine Chance, okay?“  
ich schniefe und nicke.

Wir stehen zu dritt vor dem Diner und verabschieden uns. Ich fahre zu dem alten Leuchtturm und setze mich auf die Bank. In meinem Rucksack habe ich das Tagebuch von Max, ich hole es raus und lese darin.   
Nach all den Jahren kann ich es nicht begreifen. Die Woche die nie passiert ist, ist für mich ebenso real wie sie für Max war. Nachdem Nathan sie erschossen hat habe ich Nacht für Nacht von der anderen Realität geträumt und die Träume waren so echt als ob sie meine eigenen Erinnerungen waren. Nachdem ich dann nach Monaten das erste Mal das Tagebuch geöffnet habe wusste ich nicht, ob ich nun verrückt bin oder nicht, alles war genauso beschrieben wie in meinen Träumen. Nach und nach habe ich herausgefunden, dass auch Kate und Vic von Sachen geträumt haben, die in Maxs Tagebuch standen, obwohl auch sie es vorher nie gelesen haben.  
Ich werde nie vergessen wie sie plötzlich aus der Ecke auftauchte. Obwohl sie laut seinen Namen schrie strahlten ihre Augen eine unglaubliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus. Nathan drehte sich zu ihr um und dann fiel der Schuss.  
Schnell schüttle ich den Kopf um nicht weiter dran zu denken. Mit einem Seufzen stehe ich auf und gehe zurück zum Auto, heute Abend esse und schlafe ich bei Mom und David und morgen geht es zurück nach Seattle, dafür brauche ich Energie.  
Mit David verstehe ich mich inzwischen richtig gut, nachdem ich meine tote beste Freundin in den Armen hielt hat sich so viel in meinem Leben geändert.

02.11

„Hey Chloe, Telefon für dich!“ ruft Jessie über den Hof.   
„Schreib den Namen und die Nummer auf, ich rufe zurück ich....argh.....Jonas, das war unfair!“ lache ich und wische mir die Kreide von der Kleidung.   
„Ich soll dir sagen, dass du es nicht wagen sollst eine Chase warten zu lassen....“ Jessie klingt unsicher.   
„Okay Leute, macht ohne mich weiter. Denkt dran, auch wenn es nur Kreide ist wird nicht ins Gesicht geworfen, sonst gibt es einen Monat Paintball Verbot!“ sage ich lachend und gehe zum Büro.  
„ANGRIFF!“ schreit es hinter mir und ich merke, wie ich mehrere Treffer in den Rücken bekomme. „Gnade!“ rufe ich und fange an zu joggen.   
„Hey Tori, was ist so dringen, dass du meiner armen Auszubildenden so ein Angst machen musst?“ ich zwinkere Jessie zu die sich wieder etwas zu entspannen scheint. „Ähm ja, wir machen um 19 Uhr zu.“ antworte ich auf die Frage und höre dann ein Klicken.   
„Seltsam!“ murmle ich und höre wie die Kids draußen meinen Namen rufen.   
„Du siehst aus als ob du dich durch eine Kreidefabrik gerollt hättest!“ lacht mich meine 20 jährige Auszubildende an und ich nehme sie in die Arme.   
„So geteiltes Leid und so!“ lache ich als sie versucht die Kreide von ihrer Kleidung abzuklopfen. „Ich muss wieder raus in die Schlacht, wünsch mir Glück!“ rufe ich und eile aus dem Büro. 

Eine lange Schlange von Kindern und Jugendlichen steht vor mir.   
„Tschüß Brian, ich erwarte, dass du mir das nächste Mal deine neuen Fotos zeigst!“ ich halte ihm meine Faust entgegen und er schlägt ein.   
„Hey Mandy, viel Erfolg bei deinem Aufsatz, du wirst das rocken, dass wird hella klasse!“ sie umarmt mich.   
„Tobi, wie geht es dem Auge, alles wieder gut?“ frage ich besorgt.   
„Klar Chloe, war nur ein bisschen Kreide alles cool, yo!“ lacht er und schubst mich leicht.  
Wie jeden Tag wird einer nach dem anderen von mir verabschiedet bevor der Bus losrollt und alle nach Hause fährt.  
Zwei Arme umschließen mich plötzlich und es haut mir die Luft aus den Lungen.   
„Danke Chloe! Das hier“ der junge Mann zeigt zum Jugendzentrum „hat mich echt gerettet!“   
„Wow Michael, gerne, komm her Großer!“ und ich umarme ihn fester.  
Obwohl er erst 17 Jahre alt ist überragt er mich schon um mehr als einen Kopf und er platzt aus allen Nähten vor Kraft und Energie.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ frage ich besorgt über seine spontane Sentimentalität.  
Er nickt breit und reicht mir einen Brief.  
„Wow Probetraining bei den Seahawks?“ frage ich voller Stolz. „Ich habe dir doch immer gesagt, dass du es drauf hast! Ich bin stolz auf dich!“  
Ich schaue dem jungen Mann in die Augen und erkenne Tränen.   
„Ich weiß, du warst immer die einzige die an mich geglaubt hat. Ohne dich wäre ich wohl wie meine Brüder im Knast oder im Grab gelandet. Aber du hast mich nie aufgegeben!“  
Ich spüre meine eigenen Tränen und tätschle ihm die breite Schulter.   
„Los jetzt, lass Pete nicht warten, der Mann soll auch irgendwann Feierabend machen. Wir sehen uns, ja?“ er nickt und gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Er ist der letzte von meinen heutigen Schützlingen und ich gebe Pete einen Daumen, dass er los fahren kann.

„Hey Chloe, soll ich noch was machen?“ fragt mich Jessie während ich über meinen Mails hänge.   
„Nein, mach ruhig Feierabend, wir sehen uns morgen. Und gute Arbeit heute bei den Hausaufgaben. Mir gefällt mit wie viel Geduld du das machst, das ist genau das, was unsere Kids brauchen! Du machst das klasse.“  
„Awww danke Chloe! Mach bitte nicht mehr so lange, bis morgen!“ sie winkt und verschwindet.  
Ich lasse mich in meinen Stuhl sinken und gehe den Tag noch einmal gedanklich durch. Mein Blick wandert durch mein kleines Büro bis er auf einem vertrauten Foto hängen bleibt. Ich stehe auf und gehe darauf zu.   
„Hey Max, hast du gehört, was Michael erzählt hat? Hättest du dir jemals vorstellen können, dass dieser abgefuckte Punk und Schulabbrecher mal ein Vorbild und eine Hilfe für andere ist?“ ich denke kurz nach und lache dann traurig „Ja, wenn sich das jemand vorstellen konnte, dann du. Du hast mir schon immer gezeigt, dass du mehr in mir siehst als alle anderen. Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du mich auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hast. Ich liebe dich!“  
Laute Stimmen aus dem Flur holen mich aus meinen Gedanken heraus. Ich erkenne Jessie die ängstlich klingt. Meine Hand wandert zu dem Baseballschläger in der Zimmerecke und da öffnet sich auch schon die Tür.  
„Tori?“ frage ich ungläubig.  
Jessie steht hinter ihr und schaut mich entschuldigend und ängstlich an.   
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir geschlossen haben, aber sie ist einfach weiter gegangen, es tut mir leid. Soll ich....ähm....die Polizei holen?“ fragt mich die junge Frau unsicher.   
„Nein ist schon gut, Jessie, das ist meine gute Freundin Victoria Chase, Vic, das ist meine arme Assistentin, der du nun schon zum zweiten Mal heute ganz schön Angst gemacht hast.“ stelle ich die beiden Frauen vor. „Danke Jessie, geh Feierabend machen und schließe hinter dir zu, ja?“  
Sie nickt und beäugt meinen Gast skeptisch.  
Tori streift durch mein Büro und sieht sich um. Jessie nutzt die Gelegenheit und fragt mich in Gebärdensprache ob wirklich alles ok ist. Ich kichere und antworte ihr, da dreht sich meine Freundin um und sieht mich fragend an. Jessie verschwindet schnell.   
„Sie hat nur gefragt, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung ist.“ erkläre ich der verwirrten Fotografin.   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Gebärdensprache kannst!“ sagt sie erstaunt.   
„Ja, ich habe damals im Sozialpädagogen Studium einen Extrakurs gemacht. Ich finde es wichtig um auch den taubstummen Kids hier eine Chance zu bieten.“  
„Das ist wirklich beeindruckend Chloe.“ sie lächelt mich sanft an. „Sind das Max und du?“ fragt sie und schaut wieder auf das Foto mit dem ich vor ein paar Minuten gesprochen habe.   
„Ja, wir sind so hella jung.“ sage ich verträumt.   
„Ihr seht so glücklich aus und süß!“ ich spüre wie ich bei ihren Worten rot werde.  
„Also“ ich räuspere mich „was führt dich in mein bescheidenes Büro?“  
„Ich wollte dich zum Essen einladen und dachte mir, vielleicht magst du mit mir feiern. Ich habe mir gerade ein Haus gekauft, nächste Woche ziehe ich hierher“.  
„Du ziehst zurück nach Seattle?“ frage ich verwirrt nach.   
„Ja, ich eröffne eine Galerie und habe gerne die Kontrolle.“ sie zwinkert mich an.   
„Das klingt gut und für kostenloses Essen bin ich immer zu haben. Ähm, ich fürchte ich muss vorher noch duschen.“ ich zeige auf die Kreide in meinen Haaren.   
„Ich finde zwar, dass es dir steht, aber es ist vermutlich besser.“ lacht sie.   
„Soll ich dich in dein Hotel fahren und wir treffen uns dann später?“  
„Ich muss mir erst noch eines suchen, also...“  
„Willst du bei mir schlafen?“ unterbreche ich sie und spüre wie mir warm wird.  
„Ähm, wäre das in Ordnung?“  
„Ja klar, komm, lass uns los.“  
Ich nehme die Tasche, die sie in die Ecke gestellt hat und führe sie zu meinem Auto.

„Ich bin froh, dass du diese fahrende Müllhalde nicht mehr besitzt. Ich habe mir ständig Sorgen um dich gemacht!“ sagt Vic als wir vor meinem Apartment halten.   
„Hey, nichts gegen meinen geliebten Truck… aber vermutlich hast du recht.“ lache ich.  
Schweigend gehen wir in den dritten Stock und meine Gedanken wandern zu der Frau, die hinter mir her läuft. Seit unserer gemeinsamen Blackwell Zeit hat sie sich so sehr geändert. Sie war schon immer hübsch, aber inzwischen hat ihr Charakter auch diese wunderschöne Aura.  
„So da sind wir. Setzt dich ruhig auf die Couch, da hinten ist die Küche, wenn du was trinken magst. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ ich stelle die Tasche ab und gehe mit großen Schritten in mein Schlafzimmer um mir frische Sachen zu holen und das Bett neu zu beziehen.

„Tori, hier kostet ein Glas Wein so viel wie ich sonst in einer Woche für mein Essen bezahle!“ sage ich leicht blass bei den Preisen.   
„Ach Chloe, mach dir deswegen bitte keine Gedanken, ehrlich. Oder willst du lieber woanders hin?“ meine Freundin schaut mich besorgt an.   
„Ich weiß nicht, es ist wirklich wow.“ versuche ich meine Gedanken zu sortieren.   
„Soll ich was für dich aussuchen, dann siehst du die Preise nicht!“ lacht meine gegenüber sanft.  
Eine Kellnerin erscheint und ich schaue nervös auf, doch dann hellt sich meine Stimmung auf.   
„Oh hey Becca, ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt.“ sage ich fröhlich.   
Sie schaut sich kurz um und nimmt mich dann in den Arm.   
„Hallo Chloe! Wie geht es dir?“  
„Gut und du arbeitest jetzt hier?“ ich schaue sie zufrieden an.   
„Ja, ich habe letztes Jahr meine Ausbildung als beste abgeschlossen und wurde hier eingestellt. Ich konnte sogar aus meinem alten Viertel weg ziehen und Toby wohnt auch bei mir. Er macht sich gut, nächstes Jahr wird er die Highschool abschließen!“   
Vic räuspert sich leise.   
Becca dreht sich erschrocken zu ihr um und wird blass.   
„Oh guten Abend Miss Chase, bitte verzeihe Sie! Darf ich Ihnen etwas bringen oder brauchen Sie noch Zeit?“  
Victoria lächelt die nervöse Frau sanft an.   
„Ganz ruhig, ich beiße nicht.“ sie zwinkert mich an „könnten wir bitte den Hauswein und dazu jeweils das Tagesgericht bekommen, bitte?“   
Becca entspannt sich etwas und nickt eifrig bevor sie wieder geht.   
„Du scheinst gefürchtet zu sein?“ frage ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
Zu meinem Erstaunen wird meine Freundin etwas rot.   
„Naja, wenn du in der Kunstwelt überleben willst musst du leider oft bissig sein. Du kennst sie also?“   
Ich erzähle ihr, wie Becca eine meiner Schützlinge im Jugendzentrum war. Wie sie und ihre Familie in armen Verhältnissen lebten und sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter mit verschiedenen kleinkriminellen Taten ihre Familie unterstützte.  
„Ich habe ihr dann einen richtigen Job besorgt den sie trotz ihrer Schule machen konnte und das Ergebnis sehen wir heute.“ grinse ich zufrieden.  
„Das ist wirklich beeindruckend wie du die Leben dieser Kinder veränderst Chloe.“

„Danke Tori, das war wirklich ein schöner Abend!“ sage ich leise und schließe die Tür auf.  
Wieder greife ich die Tasche und trage sie diesmal ins Schlafzimmer. Victoria folgt mir leise und ich stelle die Tasche auf das Bett.   
„Es ist frisch bezogen, das Badezimmer ist rechts von hier. Brauchst du noch irgendwas?“  
„Ich werde dir auf keinen Fall dein Bett klauen Chloe.“  
„Hey das ist kein Thema und du bist schließlich mein Gast, da schicke ich dich nicht auf die Couch.“ erwidere ich lachend.  
„Ähm, es ist groß genug, wir könnten auch einfach....gemeinsam....also....“  
„Ähm, ja okay, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ sage ich leise und hoffe, dass sie nicht sieht, wie rot ich werde.  
Sie greift nach ihrer Tasche und geht damit ins Badezimmer.   
„Okay, dann ziehe ich mich kurz um und wir sehen uns gleich?“  
Ich nicke und suche mir meinen eigenen Pyjama aus dem Schrank und ziehe mich schnell um. Ein leises Klopfen ertönt und dann schiebt sich ein blonder Haarschopf durch die Tür. Die Schlafhose die Victoria anhat gibt einen guten Blick auf ihre wunderschönen, langen Beine her und ich muss schwer schlucken.   
Neben mir hebt sich die Gästedecke und sie schlüpft herunter.  
„Gute Nacht Chloe“ flüstert es müde neben mir.  
„Gute Nacht Tori“ sage ich und lösche das Nachtlicht.

Der Wind tobt und der Regen kommt mit einer mir unbekannten Gewalt auf mich nieder.   
„Das ist mein Sturm, ich habe ihn verursacht!“ panisch dringt Maxs Stimme an mein Ohr und ich sehe sie an.   
Ich erkenne die Option und greife in meine Tasche. Ich ziehe das Foto heraus, was ich als Zeichen unserer Wiedervereinigung am Montag behalten habe. Das Polaroid mit dem blauen Schmetterling.   
Mit zitternden Händen überreiche ich es ihr und wir fangen an zu diskutieren.   
Maxs blaue Augen treffen meine, ich erkenne die Tränen. Kalte, nasse Hände umfassen mein Gesicht und es ist als ob meine Haut anfängt zu glühen. Der Kuss ist so voller Liebe, dass ich ihr am liebsten das Foto aus der Hand reißen und mit ihr flüchten will. Sie liebt mich so wie ich sie liebe und hier und jetzt wo wir den Mut haben es zu erkennen muss es Enden.   
Unsere Lippen trennen sich und ich gehe langsam rückwärts.   
„Max Caulfield, vergiss mich nicht!“  
„Niemals!“ haucht sie und ich weiß nicht mehr was Regen und was unsere Tränen sind.   
Sie geht auf die Klippe zu und ich beobachte, wie sie sich das Foto ansieht. Kurz geschieht nichts. Dann sackt sie plötzlich in sich zusammen. Ein Schrei ertönt, so voller Schmerz und Horror, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefriert. Ich kann nicht anders und sprinte zu ihr hin, meine Arme umschließen sie.   
„Max, was ist passiert?“ frage ich und drehe sie sanft zu mir.   
Diesen Blick von ihr werde ich nie vergessen. Ihre Augen haben jegliches Leuchten verloren, sie sehen leer und gebrochen aus. Sie drückt sich zitternd an mich.   
„Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Ich habe alles versucht! Ich kann nicht mehr! Es tut mir leid!“ jammert sie und ich halte sie einfach fest, wiege sie in meinen Armen während der Sturm die Stadt erreicht.  
„Max?“ frage ich als ich spüre, dass sie sich entspannt. „Was ist passiert? Funktionieren deine Kräfte nicht mehr?“  
„Doch! Ich habe es wieder und wieder versucht. Ich habe alles versucht, was ich nur konnte. Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten. Nicht den Sturm, nicht Jefferson. Ich habe es versucht, so oft. Doch immer wenn ich hierher zurück komme ist der Sturm da, ich kann nicht mehr, ich weiß nichts mehr, ich...“  
„Shh ist okay Max, ist okay!“ ich drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Wie oft warst du jetzt unterwegs?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, dreizehn, vierzehn Mal!“ schluchzt sie wieder und ich sehe sie entsetzt an.“ wieder beginnt sie zu wimmern und es zerreißt mir das Herz.   
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie all das jemals verarbeiten will, aber ich weiß, dass sie damit aufhören muss. Vorsichtig richte ich sie auf, sodass sie mir nun gegenüber hockt.   
„Max, hör mir zu, ich danke dir, dass du es versuchst hast, aber du musst es zulassen. Du musst Nathan mich erschießen lassen.“ sage ich noch einmal und bei dem Anblick der gebrochenen Max bin ich mir wieder sicher.   
Langsam nickt sie.   
„Ich muss ihn schießen lassen!“ sagt sie mit festerer Stimme und dann sieht sie mich an, ihre Augen strahlen eine ruhige Entschlossenheit aus „Chloe, ich muss dir vorher noch etwas sagen. Ich muss es dir einmal persönlich sagen.“ ich nicke „Ich liebe dich Chloe! Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass es eine Zukunft für uns beide zusammen gibt, aber ich schaffe es nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich all die Jahre zu feige war mich bei dir zu melden. Ich dachte, dass ich nicht gut genug bin, nicht stark genug um dich zu stützen. Ich habe den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens begannen indem ich unsere Zeit verschwendet habe und das werde ich mir niemals verzeihen können. Doch egal wo du bist, ich werde immer bei dir sein, hörst du?“ ich nicke und sehe sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Max ich liebe dich!“ flüstere ich und beuge mich vor.   
Unsere Lippen berühren sich und ich empfinde eine seltsame Ruhe. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob alles gut wird. Max legt ihre Stirn an meine.   
„Chloe Elizabeth Price, ich will, dass du glücklich bist und die Liebe empfängst, die du verdienst. Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages selber erkennen kannst, was für eine Bereicherung du für die Welt bist und du deine Wut und deine Trauer ablegen kannst und der Welt deine ganze Pracht zeigst. Bitte vergiss mich nicht!“  
Ich schaue sie verwirrt an und sie lächelt traurig. Eine Ahnung was passiert bildet sich in meinem Kopf, doch da sehe ich schon wie sie sich auf das Bild konzentriert.

Nathan presst mich gegen die Fliesen und schreit mich an.   
„Nathan! ruft Max während sie hinter der Ecke hervor tritt.   
Nathan dreht sich erschrocken um, ich erblicke Maxs Augen, sie sind so ruhig. Alles passiert wie in Zeitlupe und doch wie in Ultrageschwindigkeit. Der Schuss löst sich und augenblicklich habe ich Nathan zu Boden geboxt. Mit einem schnellen Schritt bin ich bei Max. Ein Blutfaden läuft aus ihrem Mund, ich höre, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hat zu atmen.   
„Max??? Scheiße Max! Was machst du hier! Nein....nein, nein, bleib bei mir! Bitte, ich habe dich doch erst wieder bekommen. Bitte Max!“ flehe ich meine sterbende Freundin an.   
Sie lächelt mich an und bewegt die Lippen. Ich beuge mich näher an sie heran während ich meine Hand auf die Blutung presse.   
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war. Briefe in meiner Tasche. Bitte verteil sie. Tut mir leid! Ich....ich....liebe....dich...“ und dann kippt ihr Kopf zur Seite.   
Ich werde weg gezogen.   
„NEIN!“ schreie ich und versuche mich zu befreien. „NEIN!“

Eine Hand fährt durch meine Haare und ich spüre wie ich an etwas Warmes gedrückt werde.   
„Shhh Chloe....alles gut....es war nur ein Traum!“ flüstert eine bekannte Stimme beruhigend in mein Ohr.   
Ich versuche meine Atmung zu kontrollieren.   
„So ist es gut, atme ruhig, ich bin bei dir. Nichts passiert. Ich bin hier.“   
Der Griff um meinen Körper verstärkt sich.   
„Tori?“ frage ich unsicher.   
„Ja!“ sagt sie nur und reibt mir über den Arm.  
Ich schluchze und fange an zu weinen. Der Schmerz aus den vermischten Erinnerungen überrollt mich. Victoria hält mich fest in den Armen und lässt mich weinen.  
„Lass es raus Chloe und wenn du soweit bist höre ich dir zu.“ sagt sie sanft in meinen Nacken und überschüttet mich mit ihrer schützenden Wärme.  
Langsam versiegen die Tränen und ich drehe mich in ihrer Umarmung. Unsere Gesichter sehen nun zueinander.   
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ meine Stimme zittert noch immer.   
Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Wange, mit ihrem Daumen streicht sie die letzten Tränen weg. Grüne Augen suchen meine. Sie lehnt sich etwas vor, ich schließe meine Augen und ihre Lippen berühren meine Stirn.  
„Alles gut, ich bin da für dich. Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?“ ihre Stimme klingt so fürsorglich und sanft.   
Nichts erinnert mehr an den arroganten Unterton unserer Teenagerzeit.  
Ich seufze, kuschle mich an sie und ihre Arme schließen sich wieder fester um mich. Dann beginne ich meine Erzählung.  
Nachdem Kate und Vic mir von ihren Träumen erzählt haben, habe ich ihnen Maxs Tagebuch gezeigt. Zu mindestens die passenden Passagen. Sie haben mir geglaubt, als ich ihnen von ihren Kräften berichtet habe.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass du mit ansehen musstest wie sie gestorben ist“ flüstert Tori leise.   
Ich lege meine Stirn an ihrer ab, atme ein und aus, genieße die Geborgenheit.   
„Weißt du“ flüstere ich zurück „inzwischen bin ich froh, dass sie nicht alleine sterben musste. Ich meine, sie war sich dessen bewusst was sie da tat. Sie hat damit gerechnet zu sterben und ich bin froh, dass ich sie noch einmal halten konnte und bei ihr sein konnte“.  
Ich schließe meine Augen. Zögerlich legen sich Lippen auf meine, ich zucke erschrocken zusammen weiche aber nicht zurück. Die blonde Fotografin reißt sich von mir los.   
„Fuck, sorry, ich....“ sie versucht aus dem Bett zu stürmen doch ich halte sie fest.   
„Wieso hast du mich geküsst?“ frage ich ruhig „Und bitte sei ehrlich“ schiebe ich hinterher.   
„Chloe....ich.....wir waren uns so nahe und es hat sich so passend angefühlt und ich....ich empfinde schon länger etwas für dich, aber ich weiß....“  
„Shhh komm wieder her“ sie blinkt gefühlt tausend Mal und legt sich mir dann wieder gegenüber „Ich....Tori....du weißt, dass ein Teil meines Herzens für immer Max gehört, oder?“ ich sehe wie sie traurig nickt.   
„Ja, ich weiß, aber wie ich neulich schon im Diner sagte, es gibt Menschen die damit leben können.“  
„Bist du so ein Mensch?“ frage ich und ich spüre wie mein Herz vor Angst schneller schlägt.  
„Ich denke schon, ja!“ sagt meine Freundin und ihre grünen Augen finden meine.   
Ich beuge mich vor und küsse sie. Diesmal zuckt sie erschrocken zusammen. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Meine Hand greift nach ihrem Nacken und ich ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Meine Stirn lehnt gegen ihre, unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich  
„Ich empfinde auch mehr für dich, ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich würde es gerne heraus finden.“  
„Ich auch“ und damit liegen Toris Lippen wieder auf meinen. 

17.11

Ein Brief liegt auf meinem Schreibtisch und ich sehe ihn skeptisch an. Es stehen nur mein Name und die Anschrift des Jugendzentrums drauf, kein Absender. Ich weiß, dass vor allen den Straßengangs meine Arbeit nicht gefällt, weil ich potentielle Anwärter von der Straße hole. Schon so mancher Drohbrief hat den Weg hierher gefunden. Ich denke an die Warnungen die ich von einem befreundeten Polizisten erhalten habe. Seufzend setze ich mir eine Atemmaske auf und ziehe Handschuhe an und öffne den Brief langsam.  
Raus fallen ein Brief, ein Scheck und zwei Tickets. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ziehe ich die Schutzsachen wieder aus und verstecke sie in meinem Schreibtisch. Langsam entfalte ich den Brief.   
„Liebe Chloe, ich habe es endlich geschafft und bin fester Bestandteil der Spurs. Im Dezember kommen wir nach Portland und ich habe gehofft, dass du zu meinem Spiel kommen magst, ich habe dir zwei Tickets sowie eine Hotel und Flugbuchung rein gepackt. Wenn du nicht kommen magst oder kannst verstehe ich es. Auch wollte ich dir für deine Arbeit danken und das du an mich geglaubt hast. Ich habe es nur dir zu verdanken, dass ich jetzt eine Zukunft habe und ich werde dir das nie vergessen. Solltest du jemals Hilfe brauchen, zögere bitte nicht mich zu kontaktieren. Hier ist meine Privatnummer für dich.   
Ich liebe dich man!  
Dein Chris!“  
Ein leises Klopfen ertönt.   
„Ja Jessie?“ lache ich und die Tür öffnet sich.   
„Hey....oh Chloe ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragt sie besorgt.   
„Ja alles gut, ich habe nur einen sehr lieben Brief von einem ehemaligen Jugendlichen bekommen. Was gibt es?“ frage ich und wische mir eine Träne weg.   
„Du ich wollte fragen, ob ich nächste Woche Freitag vielleicht frei bekommen kann, ich würde gerne zu meiner Familie fahren, meiner Oma geht es nicht gut und....“  
„Natürlich, gar kein Problem. Reicht dir der Freitag oder brauchst du mehr Zeit?“  
„Ich....ähm....weiß es noch nicht.“  
Ein Räuspern ertönt und Jessie dreht sich erschrocken um.   
„Oh Miss Chase....ähm...“  
„Hallo, Jessie, richtig?“ meine Assistentin nickt und ich schaue meine Freundin drohend an „bitte nenn mich Victoria, tut mir leid, dass ich beim ersten Mal so ein Biest zu dir war.“ sagt sie sanft und reicht der verwunderten jungen Frau vor ihr die Hand.   
„Hallo Victoria!“ stammelt sie nur und sieht mich hilfesuchend an.   
„Sag mir einfach Bescheid wie lange du frei brauchst und nun mach Feierabend. James wartet sicher schon endlich mit dir das Wochenende genießen zu können.“  
Jessie nickt eifrig und lässt Vic und mich alleine.   
„Dass der Tag noch kommt, dass sich Victoria Chase bei jemanden entschuldigt“ feixe ich und grinse breit.   
„Halt die Klappe Price, bist du soweit?“ lacht die Blonde und hält mir ihre Hand entgegen.   
„Jap, komme.“ ich ergreife ihre Hand „oh warte!“ ich ziehe sie zu mir und dem Schreibtisch.   
Mit Stolz zeige ich ihr den Brief und ich sehe, wie ihre grünen Augen seltsam funkeln als sie die Zeilen überfliegt.   
„Oh Liebling das ist wunderbar.“ sagt sie und küsst mich sanft auf die Lippen.   
„Verdammt, ich dachte das wir uns das für nach unser Date heute aufheben wollen.“ grinse ich und erwidere den Kuss.

„Ich fasse es noch immer nicht, dass da diese riesige Ratte auf dem Klo war!“ ich höre die Erschütterung in der Stimme der Fotografin.   
Mit meiner freien Hand öffne ich meine Tür, die andere hält ihre umklammert.   
„Ach komm, so schlimm war es nicht und das Essen war lecker, oder?“ ich habe ein etwas schlechter Gewissen, dass ihr unsere Verabredung nicht gefallen hat.   
„Das war es, mach dir keine Sorgen!“ erwidert Vic gelöster und drückt meine Hand.   
Wir gehen in mein Wohnzimmer zur Couch.   
„Möchtest du noch was trinken?“ frage ich und spüre, dass ich etwas nervös werde.  
Grüne Augen nehmen mich gefangen, meine Freundin nimmt auch meine zweite Hand und kommt näher. Ihre Lippen pressen sich auf meine und ich fühle wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe. Ich ziehe sie näher an mich heran. Meine Zunge fährt über ihre Lippe und dann lasse ich meine Küsse weiter wandern. Tori legt ihren Kopf zur Seite und ich küsse ihren Hals, meine Zunge fährt über ihre Haut und ich bekomme nicht genug von ihrem Geschmack.   
Meine Hände lassen ihre los und ich fahre über die dünne Bluse ihren Rücken auf und ab. Ein leises Stöhnen entfährt ihr als meine Zähne über ihre Haut gleiten.  
„Hmmm Chloe warte!“  
„Shit sorry Tori!“ nuschle ich und springe von ihr weg.   
„Nein, nein alles gut, ich....ich muss dir was sagen.“  
In meinem Kopf entstehen verschiedene Szenarien wie sie mich jetzt abbügeln lässt. Ich nicke nur wie betäubt. Eine Hand legt sich sanft auf meine Wange und ich zwinge mich ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Chloe hör zu ich....ich will mit dir zusammen sein,“  
„Aber nicht so....“ beende ich ihren Satz und lasse den Kopf hängen.   
„Doch hör mir bitte zu.“ sagt sie nun streng und ich sehe wieder zu ihr auf „es geht nur darum, dass ich....ich will dass du weißt, dass ich es gerne habe im Bett zu dominieren und so und ich dir nicht weh tun will und du mir bitte Bescheid sagen musst, wenn ich zu heftig werde.“ ich sehe sie an, ihre Wangen sind tiefrot angelaufen.   
„Was meinst du mit....heftig?“ frage ich etwas verwirrt nach.   
Sie setzt sich auf die Couch und ich mich neben sie. Wieder sieht sie mich an, leckt sich nervös über die Lippe.   
„Ich meine BDSM.“  
In meinem Hirn rattert es. Ich will etwas sagen, weiß aber nicht was.  
„Meinst du so mit Peitschen und Fesseln und Schmerzen zufügen?“ bringe ich schließlich hervor.   
„Naja, meine Vorliebe ist eher das dominieren. Regeln setzen und Konsequenzen bei nicht befolgen.“  
Wieder wird sie rot und ich nicke nachdenklich.  
„Ich will nicht, dass irgendwas für dich ungemütlich wird und ich will dich zu nichts überreden. Ich verrenne mich nur manchmal und deswegen möchte ich....“  
„Zeigst du es mir?“ unterbreche ich sie.   
Ihre Augen weiten sich.  
„Äh bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ja, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, wenn ich mich dann doch nicht dafür begeistern kann?“  
„Das ist es, du bist mir wichtiger als das.“  
Entsetzt starre ich sie an und sie mich. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen kann beuge ich mich vor und küsse sie. Mit meinem Körper drücke ich sie auf die Couch sodass ich über ihr liege. Ich drücke mein Knie zwischen ihre Beine und schiebe damit ihren Rock nach oben.  
Wieder höre ich ihr Stöhnen und merke wie sehr es mich antörnt. Zwei Hände schieben sich unter mein Top und sie zieht es mir aus. Mein Bh folgt direkt hinterher. Ich setze mich auf um ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.   
„Wow, du bist wunderschön!“ stammelt Vic und ich merke wie ich erröte.  
Meine Finger öffnen den letzten Knopf und ich schiebe den seidenen Stoff zur Seite. Sanft gleiten meine Fingerspitzen über ihre warme, weiche Haut und ich spüre wie sie unter mir erzittert. Sie schließt ihre Augen und beugt sich meinen Berührungen entgegen. Ich beuge mich vor, küsse erneut ihren Hals und arbeite mich nach oben.   
„Wolle wir ins Schlafzimmer?“ hauche ich in ihr Ohr und höre wie sie die Luft einzieht.   
Ein Nicken und ich erheben mich von der Couch, strecke ihr meine Hand entgegen und schon liegen ihre Lippen auf meinen. Langsam und küssend bewegen wir uns Richtung Schlafzimmer, ich öffne dabei ihren Bh und lasse ihn auf dem Weg zu Boden fallen. Eine Hand von ihr macht sich an meiner Jeans zu schaffen. Gemeinsam taumeln wir zum Bett und da gleitet meine Hose nach unten. Ich steige aus ihr heraus und schubse Victoria auf mein Bett. Sie sitzt da und schaut erwartungsvoll zu mir nach oben. Ich gehe vor ihr auf die Knie und greife unter ihren Rock während ich ihre bereits harten Nippel in den Mund nehme. Sie stützt sich auf die Arme auf und ich ziehe ihr den Spitzenslip aus. Ohne mir die Mühe zu machen den Rock auszuziehen schiebe ich einfachdas Stück Stoff weiter nach oben und schiebe meinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine.   
Ein einladender Duft empfängt mich und ich kann sehen wie feucht sie ist. Ihre Hand greift in meine Haare und sie hält sich darin fest als ich meine Zunge über ihren Kitzler fahren lasse.   
Der Griff in meinen Haaren tut etwas weh, was mich aber nur noch mehr erregt. Mit sanfter Gewalt schiebt sie mich dahin wo sie mich haben will und ich dringe mit meiner Zunge in sie ein.   
„Oh fuck Vic du schmeckst so gut!“ murre ich und lasse meine Zunge wieder in sie gleiten.   
Meine Hände schieben ihre Beine noch etwas weiter auseinander.   
„Halt die Klappe und mach weiter!“ grollt sie über mir.   
Ich entferne meine Zunge aus ihr und beiße ihr spielerisch in den Oberschenkel was ihr erneut ein Grollen entlockt.   
Wo zuvor noch meine Zunge war führe ich nun zwei Finger ein und fange an zu pumpen während mein Mund sich nun voll und ganz um ihren Kitzler kümmert. Ihre Finger krallen sich fester und ich höre sie heftig und schnell atmen.   
Ich beschließe sie etwas zu ärgern und ziehe meine Finger aus ihr heraus.   
„Wage es nicht Price!“ knurrt sie dunkel und ich beiße erneut in ihren Oberschenkel.   
„Sag bitte!“ sage ich sanft und puste gegen ihren Kitzler und schaue dabei zu ihr nach oben.   
Ihre Augen funkeln mich bedrohlich und herrisch an und ich erahne plötzlich was sie damit meint, dass sie gerne die Dominante ist. Bei ihrem Blick schlucke ich etwas, sehe sie jedoch herausfordernd an.   
„Bitte!“ zischt sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.   
Ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen dringe ich wieder mit beiden Fingern in sie ein und treffe genau die richtige Stelle. Mein Kopf wird grob zurück zwischen ihre Beine geschoben und nach ein paar Mal saugen spüre ich wie sie um meine Finger herum zuckt und enger wird.  
„Oh Shit!“ presst sie hervor, löst ihre Hand aus meinen Haaren und lässt sich nach hinten fallen.  
Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen stehe ich auf und sehe zu ihr herab. Ich spüre wie nass meine Boxershorts ist. Meine Augen suchen ihre und ich lecke mir genüsslich über die Lippen.  
Ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen legt sich auf die Lippen der schwer atmenden Blonden und sie winkt mich mit ihrem Finger zu sich. Ich beuge mich über sie um sie zu küssen doch bevor ich verstehe was passiert hat sie mich auf den Rücken geworfen und sitzt nun rittlings auf meiner Hüfte.   
Ihre Arme haben meine auf das Bett gepinnt und ich schaue sie mit wachsender Erregung an.   
„Ich glaube ich brauche länger um dich zu zähmen, hm?“ fragt sie mit rauer Stimme.   
Ich setze mein dreckigstes Grinsen auf und nicke nur. Hart treffen mich ihre Lippen und ich spüre wie sehr mich der grobe Kontakt erregt.  
„Oh wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben wenn du es willst.“ prophezeit sie mir und wieder muss ich schwer schlucken.   
„Ich bin schon gespannt“ erwidere ich.  
„Du gehörst mir Chloe!“ murmelt sie in mein Ohr und küsst mich am Nacken „und so etwas wirst du dir nicht noch einmal erlauben wenn wir erst miteinander anfangen zu spielen!“ Ihre Zähne schnappen zu und ich spüre schon jetzt, dass es sichtbare Spuren geben wird.   
Mein erregtes Stöhnen überrascht mich und lässt eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper fahren.

21.11

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du kochen kannst!“ sage ich schmatzend und sehe von meinem Teller auf.   
Mir gegenüber sitzt eine lachende Victoria und ihre Augen funkeln mich wild an.   
„Nur weil ich reich bin?“ fragt sie amüsiert und nippt an ihrem Wein.   
„Ähm....scheiße ja!“ lache ich und zwinkere ihr zu.  
„Für diese Frechheit machst du den Abwasch.“  
„Warte, du hast diese krasse Spülmaschine....“ will ich erwidern doch sie sieht mich streng an. „Ja okay okay, reiß mir nicht den Kopf ab. Apropos....“ versuche ich das Thema zu verschieben.   
„Ja?“ fragt sie gespannt und sieht mich ernster an.   
„Wegen neulich...ich meinte das ernst, ich würde wirklich gerne wissen wie dieses ganze dominieren Ding genau funktioniert.“ ich spüre wie meine Wangen rot werden und ich schiebe mir schnell ein Stück Braten in den Mund.   
Leiste stellt meine gegenüber ihr Glas ab und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. Sie räuspert sich.   
„Nun ja, um es für uns beide sicher zu machen gibt es feste Regeln.“ beginnt sie und ich nicke.   
„Was heißt das genau?“ hake ich nach.  
„Es gibt bestimmte Zeichen, von dir, wenn du bereit bist zu spielen. Denn letzten Endes ist es nichts anderes als ein großes Rollenspiel.“ ich denke an meinen Ausflug auf eine Theater Bühne, damals mit Rachel.   
„Was für ein Zeichen?“ das ganze macht mich wirklich neugierig.   
„Das kannst du dir überlegen. So was wie zum Beispiel ein bestimmtes Kleidungsstück, oder Accessoires.“ ich sehe sie fragend an und schiebe mir eine Rosmarinkartoffel in den Mund „ein Armband oder, eine Kette oder...“  
„Ein Halsband?“ frage ich verwirrt und sie nickt lächelnd.   
„Ja genau“  
„Okay wow!“ sage ich und versuche mich mir vorzustellen wie ich mit Pompidous Halsband aussehen würde, der Gedanke lässt mich kichern.  
Wieder räuspert sich Tori und ich schaue sie an.   
„Jedenfalls sobald du mir das Zeichen gibst sind wir beide am spielen miteinander. Auch hier gibt es Regeln die wir vorab festlegen. Grenzen können wir vorsichtig austesten, vor allem was Bestrafungen angeht. Dabei ist es wichtig, dass wir uns gegenseitig blind vertrauen. Ich muss dir vertrauen, dass du mir ehrlich deine Grenzen sagst und du musst mir vertrauen, dass ich dieselben einhalte.“ wieder nicke ich um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich verstehe „aber vor allem geht es um Gehorsam. Ich befehle und du führst aus.“   
„Okay und wenn du was befiehlst mit dem ich mich nicht wohlfühle?“ frage ich nach.   
„Dafür haben wir ein Safeword, ebenso bei den Bestrafungen. Meistens ist das die Ampel. Gelb heißt, dass ich mich nah an der Grenze bewege und rot heißt sofort aufhören.“  
„Gut, das klingt logisch. Oh noch eine Frage.“  
„Frag alles was du wissen willst!“ bekräftigt sie mich liebevoll lächelnd.  
„Heißt das, dass wir nur solchen Sex haben werden?“  
„Nein, nur dann wenn du es willst.“  
„Du hast vorhin von Regeln gesprochen. Was schwebt dir da so vor?“  
„Wenn wir miteinander spielen werde ich nur noch mit Herrin angesprochen“ ich muss kichern und sie schaut mich streng an „außerdem wirst du nichts tun, was ich dir nicht vorher erlaube. Das gilt fürs Anfassen, Sprechen und dich bewegen.“  
„Und sollte ich mich widersetzen....“  
„Wirst du bestraft!“ sagt sie klar und es jagt mir eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Körper. „Zum Beispiel durch Schläge. Je nach Schwere des Vergehens entscheide ich über Intensität und Häufigkeit. Danach hast du dich artig bei mir zu bedanken und wir können weiter machen.“  
Unweigerlich beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe.   
„Noch etwas?“ frage ich.   
„Ja, wenn du dich dazu entschließt mit mir spielen zu wollen duscht du unmittelbar vorher“  
„Stimmt was....“ will ich ansetzen doch sie schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Nein, es hat einfach etwas mit dem Respekt deiner Herrin gegenüber zu tun. Also wenn willst, dass ich es werde.“ ich nicke.  
„Was habe ich davon?“ frage ich weiter.  
„Je artiger du bist, desto großzügiger werde ich dich belohnen“ säuselt sie lasziv was mir ein Ziehen in meinem Unterleib beschert.   
„Und wenn wir mal Streit miteinander haben oder ich sonst etwas mache was dich verärgert?“  
„Das hat nichts in unserem Spiel zu suchen. Ich würde niemals Sachen aus unseren normalen Leben mit ins Spiel herein nehmen. Deswegen habe ich auch ein Extrazimmer dafür.“  
„Heilige Scheiße ehrlich?“ frage ich aufgeregt „das will ich sehen!“  
„Lass uns erst aufessen und dann machst du den Abwasch“ lacht sie mir entgegen und nimmt nun selber ein Stück von ihrem Braten. „Ach und du darfst nicht fluchen wenn wir miteinander spielen.“  
„Oh das wird hella schwer“ seufze ich.   
„Ich weiß!“ erwidert die Fotografin und grinst mich dreckig an.

15.12

„Ja los Chris, super!“ brülle ich und springe aufgeregt von meinem Sitz auf als mein ehemaliger Schützling einen Dreier versenkt.   
Tori sitzt neben mir und schaut mich grinsend an.   
„Du bist süß, wenn du dich so freust!“ raunt sie mir zu als ich mich wieder setze. „Ich...oh warte!“ sagte sie und schaut auf ihr Handy.  
„Komm schon Baby, wir sind in den letzten Minuten, kann das nicht....au!“ sage ich als sie sich in meinen Arm krallt.  
„Das Baby ist gekommen!“ sagt sie aufgeregt.   
„Wow, ich habe dich noch nicht mal angefasst“ ich wackele mit den Augenbrauen.   
„Nein du Perversling! Kates Baby, es ist gekommen!“ sagt sie aufgeregt.   
„Oh fuck ehrlich? Wie toll!“ sage ich nun ebenfalls aufgeregt.   
„Adam ruft an, ich gehe ran ja?“ da ertönt die Schlusssirene.   
„Ja, ich komme gleich nach, okay? Treffen wir uns am Auto?“ frage ich und küsse sie schnell auf die Stirn, sie nickt und fliegt davon.   
Die Mannschaft läuft an mir vorbei und ich klatsche alle ab.   
„Hey Chloe, kommst du gleich kurz nach hinten? Hier ist ein Ausweis, damit sie dich durchlassen!“ raunt mir Chris zu und umarmt mich kurz.   
Ich nehme ihm den Ausweis ab und schaue in die Richtung in die er geschaut hat. Schnell mache ich mich auf den Weg und folge den Sicherheitsleuten die mich zur Gästekabine bringen.   
„Hey da ist sie ja!“ kommt mir nun der halbnackte Spieler entgegen und nimmt mich erneut in den Arm.   
„Hey Großer, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg! Ich habe dich total angefeuert.“ lache ich und er grinst verlegen und reibt sich den Hinterkopf.   
„Yo man, das habe ich gehört. Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass es du da warst und für alles, ehrlich. Wenn ich jemals was für dich tun kann sag Bescheid.“  
„Naja, wie wäre es, wenn du mal im Jugendzentrum vorbei kommst wenn deine Saison vorbei ist. Du weißt schon, um den Kids dort zu zeigen, was möglich ist wenn man nur hart genug arbeitet und so was.“  
„Ey liebend gerne, alles für dich Chlo!“ strahlt er mich an. „Sorry, ich muss jetzt zur Nachbesprechung. Komm her!“ und damit nimmt er mich noch mal in die Arme und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ach und Respekt für deine Freundin, sie sieht heiß aus!“ lacht er und geht zurück in die Kabine.

„Hallo Adam, wie geht es den beiden?“ frage ich und umarme den frisch gebackenen Vater.   
„Hey, schön, dass ihr gerade hier in Portland seid. Den beiden geht es gut, sie sind etwas müde aber Kate möchte euch gerne kurz sehen und euch unsere Sohn vorstellen!“ sagt er stolz und grinst uns glücklich und müde an.   
Tori nimmt meine Hand und wir folgen dem aufgeregten Mann der vor uns her läuft.   
Leise betreten wir das Zimmer und sehen eine völlig fertige Kate die uns selig anlächelt. Sie schaut kurz auf unsere Hände die ineinander liegen und strahlt etwas heller.   
„Oh hallo ihr zwei, das ist ja eine Überraschung.“  
„Hey Kate, ja das äh....“stottert Vic und schaut sich im Raum um.   
„Ist das der kleine Engel?“ frage ich um von dem Thema abzulenken.   
Kate hält ein kleines Bündel in den Armen und wir kommen andächtig näher.   
„Victoria, Chloe, darf ich euch Maximilian vorstellen?“ fragt Kate leise und zeigt uns ihren Sohn.   
Ich schaue sie erschrocken an, ihre Augen glänzen feucht und sie strahlt mich breit an. „Ich hoffe, dass das ok ist?“ sagt sie an mich gewandt. Ich merke wie ich einen Kloß im Hals bekomme und nur nicken kann.  
„Hey kleiner Mann!“ krächze ich mit belegter Stimme.   
„Willst du ihn kurz halten?“ fragt mich Kate und ich sehe sie erschrocken an.  
Meine Hand wird kurz gedrückt und ich nicke schließlich. Ich setze mich auf einen Stuhl und Kate legt mir das kleine Menschenbündel in den Arm. Tränen schießen in meine Augen als ich auf das kleine Wesen herab blicke.   
„Chloe wir wollten dich fragen, ob du vielleicht die Patentante werden möchtest?“ sagt Kate mit leiser, schüchterner Stimme.   
„Ich....was....ich.....wieso....ähm....“  
„Atme Liebling!“ flüstert mir meine Partnerin leise ins Ohr und ich gehorche ihr.   
„Ja gerne!“ sage ich und schaue auf Maximilian herab. „Ich werde dir so hella viel Kram beibringen!“ flüstere ich sanft und gebe das schlafende Kind an seine Mutter zurück.  
Adam umarmt mich und ich sehe wie Kate mich glücklich anlächelt.   
„Wir sollten euch jetzt alleine lassen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch dreien!“ sage ich mit belegter Stimme.   
„Alles Gute und meldet euch, wenn ihr was braucht, ja?“ schiebt Victoria hinterher und zieht mich sanft zur Tür.

01.02.

Wieder und wieder hallen die Worte durch meinen Kopf bis ich die Tür höre. Ich konzentriere mich und versuche alles andere zur Seite zur Schieben. Eine weitere Tür öffnet sich und ich höre Schritte auf mich zukommen.  
„Du willst also spielen?“ höre ich und sehe nicht auf, mein Blick ist fest auf den Boden gerichtet.   
„Ja Herrin!“ flüstere ich.  
„Ich ziehe mich um, du wartest und wehe du fasst dich an.“  
Victoria verlässt das Zimmer, ich höre wie sie das Badezimmer benutzt, ich warte lange und angespannt bis zu mir zurückkommt. Sie geht direkt an mir vorbei als ob ich nicht existiere und geht zum Bett.   
„Komm her!“ befiehlt sie und ich gehorche, bleibe vor dem Bett stehen.  
Sie greift nach meinem Halsband und zieht mich zu sich herunter, ich folge ihren Bewegungen.   
„Du hast nicht geduscht!“ sagt sie streng „Du weißt was das heißt?“  
„Ja Herrin!“  
„Was heißt es?“  
„Das ich mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten habe und bestraft werden muss.“  
„Warum hast du nicht geduscht?“  
„Ich habe es zu vergessen weil ich mich zu sehr nach euch gesehnt habe!“ lüge ich und hoffe, dass sie es nicht bemerkt.  
„Wieso siehst du mich nicht an?“  
„Weil ich mich schäme mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten zu haben Herrin!“ wieder eine Lüge, wenn auch nur eine halbe.  
„Sieh mich an!“ sagt sie herrisch.   
Kurz flackern meine Augen zu ihren doch ich kann dem Blick nicht standhalten. Ich schaue weg und beiße mir auf die Lippe.   
„Noch mehr Ungehorsam!“ stellt sie trocken fest. „Du hast es nicht verdient mich anzusehen. Hol mir eine Augenbinde und such etwas für die Züchtigung aus.“  
Ich gehe zu einem Schrank und hole eine rote Augenbinde und einen Rohrstock. Vic zieht kurz skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und nimmt mir beides ab. Sie setzt mir die Augenbinde auf und dann höre ich das Rascheln von Kleidung. Sie zieht sich aus, als weitere Strafe, da sie weiß, wie sehr ich es liebe mir ihren Körper anzusehen. Doch das ist etwas, das mich heute kalt lässt. Bewegungslos bleibe ich stehen, zwar will ich sie reizen, doch nicht zu offensichtlich.   
„Beuge dich nach vorne, die Hände auf die Bettkante.“  
Ich tue wie sie befiehlt und spüre wie sie meine Hände fesselt.  
„Du bekommst 5 Schläge für die Missachtung meiner Regeln und 3 weitere für deinen Ungehorsam, verstanden?“   
„Ja Herrin!“  
„Du wirst laut mitzählen und dich danach brav bedanken! Ansonsten hast du zu schweigen bis ich dich zum Reden auffordere. Bewegen tust du dich ausschließlich wenn ich es dir erlaube. Verstanden?“  
Ich nicke mit dem Wissen, dass es noch mehr Bestrafungen nach sich zieht.   
Ihre Hand krallt sich in meine Haare und sie zieht meinen Kopf nach hinten. Es tut weh doch der Schmerz kommt mir gerade recht.   
„Ich habe dich nicht gehört!“ knurrt sie bedrohlich in mein Ohr.  
„Ich habe verstanden Herrin!“ sage ich und sie lässt meinen Kopf los.   
Eine Weile passiert nichts, ich kann nur hören wie wir beide atmen. Der Rohrstock trifft mich und ich spüre, dass sie sachte anfängt. Ich weiß, dass jeder Schlag härter wird bis ich gelb sage.   
„Eins!“ sage ich laut und spüre wie meine Pobacke weh tut wo sie mich getroffen hat.   
Der nächste Schlag ist härter und tut weh.  
„Zwei!“  
Wieder wird es heftiger. Normalerweise würde ich nun gelb sagen, damit sie weiß, dass es an der Grenze ist. Aber nicht heute, heute will ich darüber hinausgehen. Ich brauche diese Bestrafung um meine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Fünf! Danke Herrin!“ sage ich und muss meine Stimme kontrollieren um mich nicht zu verraten, dass der Schmerz in Wirklichkeit schon die Grenze des erträglichen überschritten hat. .  
„Sehr gut, nun folgen die nächsten drei! Brauchst du eine Pause?“   
„Nein Herrin!“ sage ich obwohl mein ganzer Körper danach schreit.   
Wieder fährt der Rohrstock auf mich nieder.  
„Eins!“ sage ich wieder laut.  
Sanft gleitet ihre Hand über meinen schmerzenden Po und ich sehe meine Chance.   
„Oh fuck!“ stöhne ich und weiß, dass ich damit gleich zwei Regeln breche.  
„Unerlaubtes Reden und dazu fluchen. Das sind jeweils zwei weitere Schläge! Wir machen weiter, bei welcher Zahl warst du?“  
„Eins Herrin!“  
„Sehr gut! Wenigstens zählen kannst du wenn du heute auch sonst nichts anderes hinzubekommen scheinst.“  
Das hat gesessen. Es ist nicht neu, dass sie so mit mir spricht im Spiel doch heute spiegelt es genau meine Gefühle für mich selber wieder und ich merke eine Art Befriedigung in ihren Worten.   
Der Rohrstock fährt auf eine vorher getroffene Stelle nieder und der Schmerz explodiert in meinem Körper  
„Zwei!“ bringe ich mühsam hervor.   
Tränen füllen meine Augen, doch dank der Augenbinde kann sie sie nicht sehen. Sie wartet, als ob sie mich beobachtet. Meine Beine fangen an zu zittern und ich hoffe, dass meine Partnerin es nicht sieht. Die Pause ist tödlich für mich, weil meine Gedanken Zeit haben zu rasen. Ein tiefes Schluchzen bahnt sich an. Der Rohrstock saust wieder auf meinen Hintern und es trifft mich so unerwartet, dass ich mich nicht genug festigen kann. Die Tränen laufen in die Augenbinde.  
„Drei....da....danke Herrin!“ meine Stimme bricht und ich kann das Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten.  
Etwas fällt zu Boden, dann höre ich ihre Schritte, meine Hände werden befreit und sie reißt die Augenbinde von meinem Gesicht. Grüne Augen treffen meine und ihr Blick bricht mir noch mehr das Herz. Ihr Gesicht zeigt so viele verschiedene Emotionen. Ihr Mund bewegt sich auf und zu und dann geht sie raus. Sie wirft sich ihren Bademantel über und ich höre wie sie in ihr Schlafzimmer rennt und die Tür hinter sich verschließt. Da merke ich, dass ich einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht habe.   
„Tori!“ rufe ich ihr hinterher und höre das sie weint.  
„Verschwinde!“ ruft sie nur und ich lasse die Schultern hängen. 

Mit schweren Schritten erreiche ich meine Wohnung und gehe direkt ins Schlafzimmer, lasse mich auf den Bauch fallen und schlafe sofort ein.

Als ich die Augen öffne befinde ich mich in Arcadia Bay auf der Klippe. Vor mir sehe ich den riesigen Tornado der auf die Stadt zurast. Ich sehe mich um, auf der Suche nach Max, doch sie ist nirgendwo. Schmerzen durchfahren mich als ich mich dieser Naturgewalt gegenüber sehe und weiß, dass ich nichts tun kann. Erschöpft von meiner Unfähigkeit lasse ich mich auf meine Knie sinken. Mit jedem Atemzug von mir scheint der Tornado zu wachsen und gefährlicher zu werden.   
„Komm schon steh auf!“ ertönt eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir.   
Auch wenn es nur ein Flüstern ist legt sie sich über das Tosen des Sturms. Eine zarte Hand drückt sich auf meine Schulter. Ich schaue nach oben und sehe die geliebten Sommersprossen und die blauen Augen.   
„Max?“ frage ich schniefend und sie lächelt mich liebevoll an.   
Ich stehe auf und lege meine Hand in ihre. Sie führt mich schweigend von der Klippe weg und ich folge ihr einfach. Mit jedem Schritt wird der Sturm leiser. Wir laufen auf einem mir ungekannten Pfad und keine von uns spricht ein Wort.  
„Wo führst du mich hin?“ frage ich schließlich.   
„Wir sind gleich da!“ sagt sie nur und lächelt mich wieder sanft an.   
Ihre zarte Hand scheint perfekt in meiner zu liegen. Eine kleine Lichtung erscheint und ich erkenne den Ort.   
„Unser altes Baumhaus“ flüstere ich und Max setzt sich auf einen Baumstamm.   
„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir es gebaut haben?“ fragt sie und bedeutet mir neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.   
„Yeah!“ erwidere ich und setze mich neben sie.   
Vorsichtig legt sie ihren Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab.   
„Das war ein toller Sommer. Wir hatten so viel Spaß. Unsere Dads haben uns geholfen das Material zu sammeln und es aufzubauen. Hier haben wir unsere Piratenabenteuer geplant. Wir waren so frei und so wild.“ sie macht eine Pause, lächelt verträumt und ich spüre wie die Wärme durch meinen Körper fließt „Hast du eine Idee, warum ich dich hierher geführt habe?“ fragt sie, hebt den Kopf von meiner Schulter und sieht mich an.   
Angestrengt denke ich nach doch schüttle schließlich den Kopf. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass meine Sachen wieder getrocknet sind. Max seufzt.  
„Chloe, weißt du, warum du immer mein Käpt´n warst?“   
„Weil ich größer und stärker war?“ frage ich.   
„Nein!“ lacht Max sanft und dieses Lachen sorgt für Ruhe in mir drin „weil du es immer geschafft hast, dass ich mich mutig und sicher gefühlt habe. Ich wusste, dass ich dir stets vertrauen konnte und dass ich, mit dir in meiner Nähe, keine Angst haben musste. Du hast mich stark gemacht Chloe, deswegen bin ich dir überallhin gefolgt.“  
„Aber warum sind wir jetzt hier?“ frage ich verwirrt nach.   
Max legt eine Hand auf meine Wange.   
„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als ich von der Leiter gefallen bin?“  
„Ja, du hast so furchtbar geweint weil du dir den Fuß verstaucht hast.“  
„Und du hast mich den ganze Weg nach Hause getragen. Obwohl ich Schmerzen hatte wusste ich, dass alles gut wird, weil mein Engel sich um mich gekümmert hat. Und du tust es immer noch. Du kümmerst dich um Menschen, du sorgst dafür, dass sie wachsen können und sich sicher fühlen. Du hast schon so viele junge Leben verändert Chloe.“  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und will etwas sagen doch Max legt mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.   
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Jemand sehr kluges hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass ich nicht alle retten kann und das gleiche gilt für dich Chloe! Es ist nicht deine schuld!“  
„Aber Max....“  
„Nein, nichts aber. Tu mir einen Gefallen, schließe die Augen und nun stell dir vor, dass ich in deiner Situation wäre. Was würdest du mir sagen?“ ich denke über ihre Worte nach und reiße erschrocken die Augen auf. „Ich weiß es ist schwer das Gefühl zu haben, das man versagt hat, aber das hast du nicht. Und es gibt keinen Grund dich zu bestrafen.“ ich nicke.  
Max nimmt mich in den Arm und küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn.   
„Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich Chloe und ich weiß, dass du jeden Tag dein Bestes gibst. Und das ist mehr, als die meisten Menschen leisten, also bitte, hör auf dich selber zu zerstören.“  
„Max, bist du echt? Oder bilde ich mir das ein?“  
„Ich denke, dass ich echt bin. Uns beide verbindet so viel und ich weiß nicht.“ sie schaut nachdenklich in die Ferne „Es fühlt sich für mich echt an. Und bevor du fragst, ich bin froh, dass Tori und du zueinander gefunden habt. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist und die Liebe erfährst die du verdienst.“  
„Ich muss das mit ihr in Ordnung bringen.“  
„Ja, aber ich glaube, dass du das wirst. Erklär ihr einfach was los war. Sie wird sauer sein, aber ich denke ihr kriegt das hin.“ ihr Blick ruht liebevoll auf mir.  
„Ich vermisse dich Max!“   
„Ich dich auch Che! Aber ich werde immer über dich wachen, ok?“ ich nicke und merke wie meine Augen schwer werden.   
Sanft führt Max meinen Kopf zu ihrem Schoß und ich lege mich hin, kuschle mich an sie und schlafe unter ihrer Hand, die durch mein Haar fährt, ein.

02.02.

Mein Telefon klingelt erneut doch ich gehe nicht ran. Mein Kopf schmerzt. Seufzend versuche ich aufzustehen doch mein Körper versagt. Mir ist schwindlig und ich kann mich mit Mühe ins Badezimmer bewegen. Das Sitzen schmerzt tierisch. Müde gehe ich zurück in mein Bett.

Ein lautes Poltern weckt mich und ich sehe mich um. Mein Zimmer ist dunkel. Ich höre wie sich meine Wohnungstür öffnet.   
„Scheiße Chloe!“ sagt eine aufgebrachte Victoria die plötzlich neben mir steht.  
Ich will etwas sagen doch mir ist übel, stöhnend lasse ich den Kopf wieder ins Kissen sinken.   
Mir wird etwas in den Mund geschoben.   
„Los trink!“ sagt meine Freundin und ich gehorche ihr.   
Kaltes Wasser fließt meine Kehle herab.   
Am Rande höre ich das Klappern von Glas und gleite wieder in vollkommene Schwärze.

03.02.

Sanft fährt eine Hand durch meine Haare.   
„Tori?“ frage ich mit belegter Stimme.   
„Hier trink erst mal etwas.“ sagt sie und hält mir ein Glas entgegen.  
Ich leere es in einem Zug und merke, wie sie es nachfüllt. Ich setze es wieder an doch eine Hand verhindert, dass ich es schnell trinke.   
„Mach sachte, sonst übergibst du dich noch.“  
„Was machst du hier, ich dachte du hasst mich jetzt.“ nuschle ich und spüre die Scham in mir.   
„Erstens bin ich deine Freundin und als ich einen aufgeregten Anruf von Jessie bekommen habe, dass du nicht im Zentrum erschienen bist habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Und außerdem wollte ich dir persönlich den Arsch für deine abgefuckte Aktion aufreißen. Wie kannst du es wagen MICH für deine Selbstbestrafung zu benutzen? Das was wir haben....dass.....ich liebe dich du Arschloch und ich will dir nicht weh tun....niemals“ ich höre das sie anfängt zu weinen.   
Mühsam richte ich mich auf, will nach ihr greifen doch sie entzieht sich meiner Hand.   
„Tori, es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass es falsch war.“ gestehe ich ihr kleinlaut.   
„Das war hinterhältig!“ sagt sie böse und ich sinke in mir zusammen.   
„Ich weiß....ich.....fuck!“  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht verdammt noch mal! Und wage es nicht mich anzulügen!“  
„Am Montag hat sich ein neues Mädchen ins Zentrum verirrt. Sie hat Unruhe gemacht also habe ich mich lange mit ihr unterhalten und ich habe sie schließlich zum Reden bekommen. Sie war in echt üblen Gangscheiß verwickelt und ich wollte ihr helfen. Also habe ich ihr ein paar Tipps gegeben. Sie kam die folgenden Tage wieder und wirkte viel entspannter. Donnerstag habe ich dann den Anruf bekommen, dass sie erschossen wurde, einfach so, von einer gegnerischen Gang. Sie war bereit damit abzuschließen. Ich....ich konnte sie nicht beschützen. Ich habe nicht.....“ meine Worte versagen und ich fange an zu weinen.   
Zwei Arme schließen sich um mich und ich werde in eine enge Umarmung gedrückt.   
„Oh Chloe, dass tut mir so leid. Aber wieso redest du denn nicht mit mir?“   
„Weil ich nicht konnte. Ich habe mich wie der letzte Versager gefühlt. Ich habe deinen Trost nicht verdient. Ich......habe dich nicht verdient. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass Max damals mich geopfert hätte, sie hätte das Mädchen sicher retten können.“ gestehe ich schließlich.   
„Das ist Blödsinn, dass alles! Du hast schon so verdammt vielen Jugendlichen geholfen und kannst nicht jeden retten Liebling!“  
„Ich weiß!“  
„Und dich selber zu bestrafen nützt niemanden etwas.“  
„Ich weiß!“   
„Und du hast nicht nur dich damit verletzt sondern auch mich. Ich....ich weiß nicht wie ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann. Du hast mich dazu gezwungen dir wirklich Schmerzen zuzufügen. Chloe, ich liebe dich, ich wollte das nicht und doch habe ich....“ ihre Stimme versagt und sie fängt an zu schluchzen und ihre Worte lassen mich verzweifeln.  
„Tori, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich war egoistisch und habe nicht nachgedacht. Bitte verzeih mir.“  
„Ich verzeihe dir Chloe, aber so etwas darf nie...nie wieder passieren.“  
„Ich schwöre es!“ sage ich leise und küsse sie auf die Stirn.   
„So, ich mache dir mal was zu essen. Nach den ganzen leeren Flaschen die hier herum lagen denke ich brauchst du etwas Anständiges im Magen. Und du nimmst vielleicht Mal eine Dusche.“  
Ich nicke und schäle mich aus dem Bett.

Erschöpft sitze ich auf der Couch und muss an den Traum mit Max zurück denken, an ihre Hand in meiner. Meine Freundin kommt zu mir mit einem Teller Nudeln in der Hand und reicht sie mir.   
„Vorsichtig, sie sind noch heiß!“ sagt sie liebevoll und küsst mich auf die Stirn.   
Ich fange an zu essen merke aber wie meine Gedanken abdriften.   
„Tori....ich muss dir was sagen.“  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr Chloe!“ sie klingt angespannt.  
„Ich habe von Max geträumt. Normalerweise sind es nur Erinnerungen aus der Woche die nicht passiert ist oder aus unserer Kindheit aber diesmal war es anders.“  
„Willst du drüber reden?“  
Ich schüttle den Kopf.   
„Chloe, du weißt, dass es für mich ok ist oder?“ sie rückt näher an mich heran und legt ihren Arm um meinen Körper herum auf meinen linken Rippenbogen. „Ich weiß, so wie dieses Piratentattoo hier wird auch Max immer in deinem Herzen sein. Du hast etwas Schweres durchgemacht und konntest mit mir nicht reden. Es ist okay, dass du es dann mit ihr getan hast. Und ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst, ich weiß aber auch, dass das nichts an den Gefühlen zwischen uns beiden ändert.“ Ihr Daumen kreist über das Tattoo und etwas schnürt mir die Kehle zu.   
„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient?“ schluchze ich und spüre schon wieder Tränen.  
Sanft nimmt sie mir den Teller ab und stellt ihn auf den kleinen Tisch, ihre Arme ziehe mich an ihren Körper heran und ich lehne mich an. Ihre Hand auf meinen Rippen streicht weiterhin über die Piratenflagge mit dem Rehschädel.  
„Weil ich dich liebe und dich ebenso brauche wie du mich!“ flüstert die Blonde in mein Ohr und hält mich fest.

11.03

„So ihr lieben, ich danke euch für die schöne Zeit bei dem Projekt. Es war mir wirklich eine Freude euch besser kennen gelernt zu haben. Wie gesagt, ich habe noch 3 Plätze in meiner Galerie frei, also wer sich traut soll sich bei mir melden. Meine Visitenkarten habt ihr, schreibt mir einfach eine Mail oder sprecht mich an wenn ich hier bin.“ die Fotografin dreht sich um uns zwinkert mich an.  
Meine Kids klatschen ihr Beifall und fangen an sich zu verstreuen.   
Von Draußen hören wir die Hupe vom Schulbus der alle wieder nach Hause fährt.   
„Ich verabschiede noch die Kids und dann gehöre ich ganz dir Baby!“ flüstere ich meiner Partnerin ins Ohr und will zum Bus gehen doch da werde ich am Arm zurückgezogen.  
Zwei Arme schlingen sich um meinen Hals und ich spüre Vics weiche Lippen auf meinen. Ihr Kuss ist wie ein Versprechen für den Abend und ich lasse mich in die liebevolle Geste fallen.   
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Chloe Price, ich hoffe du weißt wie stolz ich auf dich bin.“  
„Hör auf ich werde rot!“ sage ich mit Wärme im Gesicht.   
„Ich sehe es und es steht dir!“ ein erneuter Kuss landet auf meiner Nasenspitze.  
Die Tür zum Hof öffnet sich und ich bleibe erschrocken stehen. Alle meine Kids und ein paar ehemalige stehen vor mir im Halbkreis und fangen an für mich zu singen.  
Tränen schießen mir in die Augen als ich mich mit offenem Mund umsehe.   
„Alles Gute Chloe!“ tönt es unisono und alle kommen auf mich zu.   
Ich bekomme selbstgemachte Geschenke und Umarmungen.   
„Ihr seid der Wahnsinn Leute, aber wer hat mich verraten?“  
„Ist doch egal, aber wir haben noch etwas für dich. Wir haben alle zusammengelegt und hoffen, es gefällt dir!“  
Ein Paket wird durch die Menge gereicht und mir in die Hand gedrückt. Ich reiße das Papier auf und grinse. Ich halte ein Shirt in der Hand, darauf bin ich zu sehen und trage meinen Piratenhut.   
Oben steht in großen Lettern. „Oh Käpt´n“ und unten „mein Käpt´n!“  
„Wow, ich liebe es, vielen, vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten.“ Ich wische mir die Freudentränen aus den Augen.   
Nach und nach verabschieden sich alle und steigen in den großen, gelben Bus.   
„Victoria Chase, du scheinheiliges Schlitzohr, hast du etwas damit zu tun?“ frage ich sie grinsend und sehe nur wie sie ebenfalls verschmitzt lächelt.

„Ein letztes Geschenk habe ich noch für dich, aber wenn du es nicht mehr willst kann ich damit auch leben.“ ich sehe in grüne, funkelnde Augen.  
„Tori, du verwöhnst mich zu sehr!“ sage ich und spüre Unbehagen.   
Unnachgiebig schiebt sie das kleine Paket in meine Richtung und seufzend öffne ich es. Darin befindet sich mein Halsband, was ich immer in unserem Spielzimmer getragen habe um ihr zu zeigen, dass wir wieder wilder werden können.   
Mit großen Augen sehe ich sie an.   
„Wenn du willst, und wenn nicht ist es okay, würde ich dir gerne noch einmal eine Chance geben.“ sagt sie leise und lässt sanft ihre Finger über meine Handrücken gleiten.   
„Ich hatte ja auf Sex hier in der Restaurant Toilette gehofft, aber das ist noch besser. Danke!“ ich nehme ihre Hand und führe sie zu meinen Lippen.   
„Das können wir trotzdem haben!“ sagt sie lasziv grinsend und ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut.

Wir sitzen im Auto und hören Musik. Auf mein Gesicht schleicht sich ein strahlendes Lächeln. Im Sommer werden Tori mit mir nach Paris fliegen nachdem ich ihr irgendwann mal erzählt habe, dass Mom und Dad immer mit mir dahin wollten.  
„Was grinst du so Price?“ fragt meine Partnerin vom Fahrersitz.   
„Ich bin glücklich dich in meinem Leben zu haben Victoria. Du bist so geduldig und liebevoll mit mir und unterstützt mich und....und....ich bin einfach glücklich mit dir!“ gestehe ich ihr zufrieden und sehe wie sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa färben.   
„Ich bin auch glücklich mit dir Chloe!“  
Wir fahren kurz schweigend weiter und hängen unseren Gedanken nach. Ich streiche gedankenverloren über das Paket mit dem Halsband und denke dran wie es ist, endlich wieder mit ihr spielen zu dürfen, was sie mit mir anstellen wird, ich bin so versunken das ich gar nicht merke, dass wir halten.   
Ein Kichern neben mir holt mich aus meinen Gedanken, grüne Augen fixieren mich und die Lust darin ist trotz der Dunkelheit deutlich zu erkennen.  
„Wir brauchen eine neue Regel. Ich möchte, dass du mir jedes Mal bevor es los geht in die Augen siehst und mir versicherst, dass du wirklich Lust hast.“  
„Ja, das machen wir! Und ich werde dich nie wieder deswegen anlügen, versprochen!“  
„Und da der letzte Verstoß im Spielzimmer stattfand werde ich dich das nächste Mal dafür bestrafen. Okay?“  
„Vollkommen okay, überlege dir schon mal etwas, ich will nämlich nachher sehen, ob es mir noch passt.“ ich zwinkere sie an und erkenne das Lächeln das sich auf ihre Lippen stehlt.  
Hinter uns hupt es und Tori fährt weiter.

Frisch geduscht hocke ich nackt im Spielzimmer und da kommt meine Herrin herein. Sie sieht auf mich herab, sucht meinen Blick und beobachtet mich genau.   
„Du bist dir sicher, dass du in Spiellaune bist?“ ihre Augen fixieren meine.   
„Ja Herrin!“ und ich spüre wie sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen.   
„Steh auf!“ ich erhebe mich und stehe vor ihr.   
„Du wirst Bescheid sagen, kurz bevor du deinen Höhepunkt erreichst, verstanden?“  
„Ja Herrin!“  
„Und du wirst nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis kommen!“ ich schlucke schwer.   
„Ja Herrin!“ und mir kommt der Gedanke, dass die Strafe diesmal keine Schmerzen beinhalten wird.   
Ihre Augen fixieren mich noch einmal, dann greift sie in den Ring an meinem Halsband und führt mich zu dem bequemen Bett.   
„Leg dich hin!“  
Und ich tue wie sie mir befielt, merke, dass sie meine Arme und Beine fixiert.   
„Wie lauten die beiden Safewörter?“  
„Gelb wenn wir eine Grenze erreichen, rot, wenn wir aufhören müssen!“ sage ich brav und sehe wie sie zufrieden nickt.   
„Sehr gut!“ ihre Hand fährt über meinen Bauch und ich spüre wie meine Haut in Flammen zu stehen scheint.  
Sie hat ein neues Dessous an was ihrem Körper unglaublich schmeichelt und ihre ganze Schönheit zur Geltung bringt. Meine Augen wandern ihren Körper auf und ab und ich möchte sie so gerne berühren.   
„Du warst das letzte Mal sehr ungehorsam und hast mich damit sehr verletzt.“ ich winsle unwillkürlich bei den harschen Worten und dem plötzlichen Themensprung auf.   
„Es tut mir leid Herrin!“ sage ich ehrlich bedrückt.   
„Was möchtest du jetzt gerade tun und antworte ehrlich.“  
Ich blinzle kurz irritiert und schaue sie dann an. Sie hat sich auf die kleine Sitzbank drapiert und schaut mich mit einer sexy Pose neugierig an. Meine Zunge fährt mir über meine trockenen Lippen.  
„Ich würde dich gerne anfassen. Über den Stoff fahren und deine Wärme darunter spüren. Meine Hände über deine Brüste streifen lassen und dir dieses süße, kleine Stöhnen dabei entlocken. Mit meinen Lippen deinen Hals entlang fahren und deinen Duft einatmen....Herrin!“ der Gedanke das alles tun zu können erregt mich, sodass es mir schwer fällt meine Stimme gleichmäßig zu halten.   
„So in etwa?“ fragt meine Partnerin und fängt an ihre Hände über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen.  
Meine Augen weiten sich und ich spüre das Verlangen zu ihr zu gehen, doch das sanfte Ziehen an meinen Händen erinnert mich daran, dass ich das nicht kann.   
„Sprich weiter, was du gerne mit mir machen möchtest.“ sagt sie herrisch und schaut mich herausfordernd an.   
Wieder zuckt meine Zunge über meine Lippen, wenn ich den Ball zu flach halte weiß sie, dass ich lüge, aber die volle Wahrheit zu sagen könnte eine sehr große Qual für mich werden, andererseits ist das meine Strafe und ich muss sie annehmen.   
„Langsam würde ich vor dir auf die Knie gehen, meine Finger arbeiten sich langsam an deinem Korsett entlang und öffnen Haken für Haken bis ich deinen wundervollen Körper daraus befreien kann. Mit beiden Händen würde ich deine Brüste um spielen, mich daran erfreuen wenn sich mir deine Nippel entgegenstellen.“ sie spiegelt meine Beschreibung wieder und zwischen meinen Beinen wird das Verlangen nach irgendeinem Kontakt immer stärker, doch sie hat meine Beine zu weit auseinander gefesselt als das ich selber Reibung erzeugen könnte.  
Ein leises Stöhnen dringt durch den Raum und lenkt meinen Fokus auf die aufgestellten Brustwarzen meiner Herrin. Ich atme schwer und muss mich von meinem eigenen Verlangen ablenken.   
„Meine linke Hand wird von meinem Mund abgelöst und die nun freie Hand wandert über die zarte Haut deines Bauches bis zu deinem sexy Slip. Wenn meine Fingerspitzen ihr Ziel erreichen werde sie hoffentlich eine leichte Feuchte bemerken und ich werde dadurch nur noch erregter.“ wieder muss ich bei den Gedanken schlucken.   
Die Muskelerinnerung setzt ein und es ist fast, als ob ich sie spüren kann.   
„Hmm ja, ich bin schon ziemlich feucht!“ haucht es von der Bank und ich winsle wieder auf.   
„Ich schiebe beide Daumen unter den Bund und ziehe dir den Slip aus, du hilfst mir etwas indem du die Hüfte anhebst. Mein Mund löst sich von deiner Brust und nun kann ich auf deine Weiblichkeit schauen und bin wie jedes Mal wie hypnotisiert. Trotzdem erinnere ich mich an die Regel und schaue kurz zu dir auf um dich um Erlaubnis zu bitten“  
Tori sitzt nackt und mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Bank und sieht mich herausfordernd an, nickt dann kurz und wieder überrollt mich eine Welle der Lust.   
„Ich....ich“ meine Atmung wird immer schwerer und es fällt mir schwerer mich auf meine Worte zu konzentrieren „befeuchte meinen Mittelfinger und dringe sanft und langsam in dich ein. Du....“während ich die Worte aussprechen will stöhnt sie auf. „du stöhnst und ich fange an mich in dir zu bewegen. Ich.....ich lasse meinen Finger mehrfach in dich rein und raus gleiten. Deine Säfte um spielen meinen Finger und ich nehme einen zweiten dazu. Dein Stöhnen“ wieder reißt mich ein Stöhnen aus meiner Erzählung und das Verlangen nach Berührung wird immer größer in mir doch ich weiß, dass ich weiter machen muss „wird langsam mehr und droht mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Mit meiner anderen Hand streiche ich über deinen Oberschenkel und mein Daumen geht zielsicher zu deinem Kitzler. Deine Beine öffnen sich noch etwas mehr für mich, deine Hand krallt sich in meinen Haaren fest, es ist stark tut aber nicht weh sondern törnt mich noch mehr an.“  
„Oh ja, das machst du sehr gut!“ tönt es von der Bank und grüne Augen schauen mich lustvoll an während Tori sich weiter nach meiner Erzählung befriedigt.  
So gerne würde ich meine Finger in sie stecken, sie spüren sie schmecken und mir wird bewusst, was das wirklich für eine Qual ist. Da ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance habe sie oder mich zu berühren.  
„Mein Daumen löst sich von deinem Kitzler, doch bevor es dich frustrieren kann lecke ich mit meiner Zunge darüber. Meine freie Hand wandert zu meinem eigenen Kitzler und ich fange an mich zu massieren während ich dich weiter lecke und fingere.“  
„Oh ich bin gleich so weit, hör nicht auf!“  
„Jawohl Herrin nuschle ich und sauge an dir. Du....“  
„Oh ja, Gott, ja!“ schreit es durch den Raum und ich sehe an ihrem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hat.   
„Meine Finger pumpen langsamer in dich rein und raus und ich versuche mit sanften Zungenschlägen deinen Orgasmus zu halten bis du meine Haare frei gibst. Ich ziehe meine Finger aus dir heraus, sie glänzen von deinen Säften und ich will nichts mehr als die sauber zu lecken, dich zu schmecken. Doch ich bin brav und kenne die Regeln. Ich warte bis du soweit bist und warte auf deine Erlaubnis.“ Mein Blick gleitet sehnsüchtig zu ihren feuchten Fingern und ich warte gespannt, ob ich mir eine Belohnung verdient habe.  
Der Atem der Blonden beruhigt sich langsam und sie sieht meinen Blick. Dreckig grinsend steht sie auf und kommt auf das Bett zu und ich spüre wie sich mein Herzschlag noch ein bisschen mehr erhöht. Neben meinem Kopf bleibt sie stehen und hält ihre Finger auf Augenhöhe.   
„Die hier willst du gerne sauber lecken, oder?“  
„Ja Herrin, bitte Herrin!“ sage ich mit einem schnellen Nicken.  
Ihre glitzernden Finger näher sich meinem Mund, dann spüre ich wie sie mir auf die Nasenspitze tippt und sich die Finger anschließend selber in den Mund schiebt. Ein frustrierendes Grollen entweicht mir.   
„Denk dran, das hier ist deine Bestrafung und die hast du dir verdient, oder nicht?“ Ihr Gesicht ist dabei wieder hart geworden auch wenn ihre Wangen noch immer rötlich von ihrem Orgasmus sind.   
„Ja Herrin!“ antworte ich kleinlaut.  
Aus dem kleinen Nebentisch holt sie eine Augenbinde und setzt sie mir auf. Sie scheint das alles schon länger geplant zu haben so wie alles hier schon bereit liegt. Der Gedanken lässt mich wieder schlucken.   
Eine kühle Hand fährt über meinen erhitzten Körper, sanfte Finger gleiten federleicht von meinem Hals über meine Brust. Meine Brustwarze stellt sich sofort der Berührung entgegen. Ein Seufzen entgleitet mir, als die Finger ihren Weg weiter bahnen, meine Bauchmuskeln entlangfahren und meinen Venushügel erreichen. Wie ein Hauch fährt ein Finger über meinen Eingang.   
„Sieh mal einer an, wer ist denn da feucht und geil?“   
Die Hand löst sich von mir und ich muss wimmern. Ich höre Schritte im Raum die sich von meinem Bett entfernen. Meine Fesseln zurren an meinen Gelenken als ich versuche mich zu winden. Leise höre ich wie sich verschiedene Schubladen öffnen und schließen. Die Musikanlage wird angeschaltet und ich weiß, dass sie das nur macht, damit ich sie nicht mehr hören kann. Frustriert und gespannt liege ich da und warte. Ich hasse es zu warten, darin war ich noch nie gut.   
Etwas Hartes und kühles schiebt sich gegen meinen Eingang und ich stöhne bei der Berührung auf. Quälend langsam wird etwas in mich eingeführt und mein ganzer Körper vibriert vor Lust. Sie ist fertig mit dem Einführen und ich sehne mich danach, dass sie das Prozedere wiederholt, doch auch den Gefallen tut sie mir nicht.  
Einige Minuten passiert nichts. Ich versuche, erfolglos, mich zu bewegen um irgendwie Befriedigung zu erfahren doch ich habe keine Chance.  
Ohne Vorwarnung setzt sich meine Partnerin auf mich rauf. Auf meinem Bauch kann ich noch immer ihre Nässe spüren. Der Gegenstand in mir fängt plötzlich an zu vibrieren und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen folgt aber sofort. Eine Hand umspielt meine Brust und ich spüre Toris liebevollen Mund auf meinem. Die Vibration in mir hört plötzlich wieder auf und ich vermisse es sofort. Auch wenn die Zunge in meinem Mund und die Finger die meine Brustwarze bearbeiten mich ebenfalls beschäftigt halten. Zähne ziehen an meiner Unterlippe und auf meinem Bauch fängt die Fotografin an sich zu reiben. Ihr Stöhnen trifft meine Wange und das Vibrieren geht wieder in mir los.   
„Mhhhhhhh“ meine Welt dreht sich immer schneller „Ich.....ich glaube....“  
Abrupt endet die Vibration, sie schwingt sich von mir herunter und entfernt den Vibrator aus mir.   
Ich liege einsam und verlassen auf dem Bett und mein Körper zittert vor Frustration so kurz vor dem Orgasmus im Stich gelassen worden zu sein.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich schon ohne etwas machen zu können liege, aber mein Körper hat sämtliche Erregung abgebaut. Wie auf Befehl tut sich etwas, die Fesseln an meinen Knöcheln lockern sich, doch ich weiß dass ich es nicht wagen darf mich zu bewegen.   
„Arsch nach oben!“ befiehlt Tori vom Ende des Bettes und ich zucke erschrocken zusammen.  
Meine Hüfte schiebt sich so gut es geht hoch und sie schiebt etwas darunter. Mein Körper erkennt das Keilkissen. Nachdem alles so positioniert ist wie sie es gerne hätte fesselt sie meine Beine wieder neu.  
Die Musik dröhnt noch immer, sodass ich nicht ausmachen kann wo sie ist.   
„Wo stehen wir gerade?“  
„Gr.....grün Herrin!“  
Auch wenn ich will, dass sie weiter macht ist es noch kein Leiden und ich habe mich geschworen sie hier nicht mehr anzulügen. Zart treffen mich ihre Lippen und der Kuss ist voller Leidenschaft und Liebe. Es ist selten, dass wir uns so küssen, wenn wir spielen.  
Ohne Vorwarnung fährt etwas Eisiges über meinen Körper und lässt mich erzittern. Es ist ein Eiswürfel der über meinen erhitzten Körper gleitet und eine nasse Gänsehaut nach sich zieht.  
Ich zische und stöhne unter der kalten Berührung bis sie plötzlich wieder weg ist. Schwer atmend und blind liege ich da und warte auf die nächste Attacke. Wieder zucke ich zusammen als sich plötzlich der warme, feuchte Mund meiner Gespielin auf meine Brustwarze legt und ihre Zunge die empfindliche Stelle umspielt. Dazu kommt plötzlich wieder das Eis auf der anderen Seite und mein Körper scheint vor Erregung wieder zu brennen.  
Warm und kalt entfernt sich gemeinsam von mir und ich muss ein Knurren unterdrücken.   
„Das machst du brav!“ flüstert es in mein Ohr und dabei streicht zart eine Hand durch meine Haare und ich kann die Geste gerade nicht einordnen.  
Zwischen meinen Beinen spüre ich wie sich das Bett absenkt. Zwei Finger schieben sich in mich und ich spüre den geschickten Mund von Tori auf meinem Kitzler. Rasend schnell breitet sich das Feuer in mir aus als sie anfängt ihre Finger in mich zu pumpen und an meinem Kitzler zu saugen. Das Atmen fällt mir immer schwerer und ich erinnere mich mit Mühe daran, dass ich nicht ohne Erlaubnis kommen darf und Bescheid geben muss. Auch wenn alles in mir danach schreit sich dem zu widersetzen höre ich wie mein Mund mit Mühe den nahenden Höhepunkt ankündigt. Wie erwartet darf ich auch diesmal nicht kommen und langsam macht der andauernde Frust was mit meinem Geist und meinem Körper.   
Diesmal werde ich jedoch nicht einfach liegen gelassen, eine Hand fährt meinen Körper entlang bis zu meinem Hals.  
„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du mich schmecken möchtest. Ist das noch immer so?“   
„Ja Herrin!“ bringe ich schnell atmend hervor.   
Wieder bewegt sich das Bett. Meine Nase nimmt zuerst den Geruch und die Wärme war.   
„Das ist deine Chance, du darfst nur aufhören um mir zu sagen, wenn du selber so weit bist, verstanden?“   
„Ja Herrin!“ und dann strecke ich tastend meine Zunge heraus.   
Meine Zungenspitze findet den Eingang meiner Geliebten und ich mache mich daran sie abwechselnd zu lecken und in sie einzudringen. Ihr höre wie sie immer wieder über mir stöhnt und wie es mich erregt. Durch das Keilkissen hat sie leichtes Spiel an mich heran zu kommen und fängt wieder an mich zu massieren. Unregelmäßig hört sie auf und beginnt erneut.   
Mein eigener Höhepunkt ist in greifbarer Nähe und es kostet mich alles ihn anzukündigen.   
Tori bleibt auf meinem Gesicht sitzen, berührt mich sonst aber nicht mehr. Das erneute Abflauen der Erregung tut körperlich und geistig weh.   
„Gelb!“ sage ich.  
„HmHm!“ macht es über mir und ich zwinge mich dazu vor lauter Frust nicht von meiner Aufgabe abzulassen. „Du bist so perfekt....ich bin gleich so weit....hör nicht auf!“ es ist keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl und der Frust überrollt mich.  
Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken ihr den Dienst zu verweigern, doch erinnere mich, womit ich die Bestrafung verdient habe.   
Ein mir bekanntes Wimmern und Stöhnen ertönt über mir und nach kurzer Zeit rollt sich die Blonde von mir herunter. Ich höre ihr heftiges Atmen neben mir und spüre Eifersucht.  
Wieder legen sich zarte Lippen auf meine und der Frust verschwindet bei dem liebevollen Kontakt. Zarte Finger arbeiten sich meine Arme entlang und lösen die Fesseln. Neben mir bewegt sich das Bett und meine Partnerin erhebt sich. Ich lege meine Arme neben mir ab, die von der ständigen Spannung etwas schmerzen. Meine Beine werden befreit und das Kissen unter mir hervor geholt.  
„Du wirst so etwas nie wieder tun?“  
„Nein Herrin!“ und ich höre selber, dass ich etwas wie ein schmollendes Kind klinge.   
„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich!“ und damit küsst sie mein Knie.   
Langsam arbeitet sich ihr Mund meinen Oberschenkel herab.   
„Denk dran, nicht ohne Erlaubnis kommen und vorher Bescheid sagen.“  
„Ja Herrin!“ Nervosität nimmt mich gefangen, dass sie mich weiter quälen will doch ich beschließe ihr zu vertrauen.   
Alle ihre Berührungen sind nun so sanft und zart. Sie legt sich mein rechtes Bein über ihre Schulter als sich ihr Mund meiner Weiblichkeit nähert. Meine Hände krallen sich in das Bettlaken.  
Zwei Finger dringen erneut in mich ein und finden genau den richtigen Punkt um meine Lust wieder in die Höhe schießen zu lassen. Ihre Zunge umkreist meinen Kitzler und ihre freie Hand gleitet über meinen Bauch.   
Es dauert nicht lange und ich spüre wieder den Rand des erlösenden Orgasmus.   
„Ich....ich bin fast so weit.“ ich rechne damit, dass sie wieder von mir ablässt.   
Die Finger in mir verharren kurz und sie nimmt ihren Mund von meinem Kitzler. Ich will frustriert aufschreien da höre ich ihre Stimme.   
„Du darfst kommen!“   
Ihre Finger bewegen sich wieder in mir, schneller und stoßen dabei immer an die richtige Stelle. Ihre Zunge spielt mit meinem Kitzler und alles in mir schreit nach der Erlösung und dann kommt sie endlich.   
Mein Körper zuckt wie wild, die Hand auf meinem Bauch versucht mich zu stabilisieren und ich breche quasi sofort erschöpft in mich zusammen.  
Eine Spur aus Küssen wandert meinen Körper hinauf bis sich die geliebten Lippen meinem Mund nähern. Die Augenbinde wird entfernt und ich sehe, dass das Licht im Zimmer gedimmt ist.   
Zwei Smaragde funkeln mich an.   
Ich will mich gerade, wie üblich, bedanken da legt sie einen Finger auf meine Lippen. Das Halsband wird von mir entfernt und ich verstehe. Meine Hände schießen nach oben und ich umfasse das Gesicht von meiner Freundin, küsse sie liebevoll.  
„Willst du dich hier ausruhen oder in unser Bett?“ fragt die Blonde und schaut mich etwas besorgt an.  
„Ich denke ich muss mich ausruhen.“ erwidere ich müde und spüre wie sich das Gewicht von mir löst.   
Tori legt sich neben mich und ich nehme meine Position als großer Löffel ein, meine Hand gleitet über ihren Arm und ich döse zu sanfterer Musik ein.

07.10  
Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnet und schließt sich. Ich höre meine Schritte auf den Fliesen. Es ist kalt. Mir ist so bitter kalt, als ob mein Blut gefriert, doch ich gehe weiter in den Raum hinein. Nathans Stimme ertönt. Er murmelt, dann schreit er.  
Etwas Warmes berührt meine Hand, wandert meinen Arm hoch und legt sich um mich. Mir ist plötzlich nicht mehr kalt, sondern die Wärme kehrt zu mir zurück. Ich sehe mich um und neben mir steht Victoria.   
„Komm mit!“ sagt sie sanft und meine Augen nehmen ihre gefangen.   
Ich höre wie Nathan anfängt zu schimpfen doch ich folge meiner Partnerin durch ein helles Licht. Kurz blendet es mich und ich schließe die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffne stehe ich auf einer Lichtung.   
Tori hält meine Hand, die Sonne scheint warm auf uns herab. Sie nickt mit dem Kopf und mein Blick folgt ihrer Bewegung.  
Vor mir auf der Wiese steht eine circa 10 jährige Max, in ihrem Piratenkostüm und grinst mich breit an. Ihre Augen funkeln blau und ihre Sommersprossen laden dazu ein sie zu zählen.   
„Danke Vic!“ ruft sie und schwenkt ihr Holzschwert „los Käpt´n, ich habe eine neue Karte gefunden!“ ruft die braunhaarige nun mir entgegen.   
„Hab Spaß!“ sagt mir Tori, drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzt mir einen Hut auf.   
Meinen Piratenhut. Ich renne lachend zu Max und wir krabbeln auf unser Baumhaus wo sie mir aufgeregt eine Karte zeigt mit einem dicken X.

Langsam öffne ich die Augen, warmes Licht fällt durch das Fenster und im Schlaf scheinen Tori und ich die Positionen getauscht zu haben. Sie hält mich fest umschlungen. Ich streichle ihren Arm und sie fängt an sich zu bewegen.   
„Wie hast du geschlafen?“ gähnt sie und nach einem kurzen Strecken funkeln mich ihre Augen besorgt an.   
„Es fing mit dem gleichen Albtraum wie immer an, doch dann hast du mich daraus geholt und zu Max geführt. Sie und ich waren wieder Kinder und hatten ein Piratenabenteuer so wie früher.“ ich lächle zufrieden und auch ihr Gesicht hellt sich auf. „Kommst du mit mir duschen?“ frage ich und höre ein Kichern als Antwort. 

Wir sind angezogen und haben alles eingepackt. Ich nehme die alte Kamera von meinen Dad in die Hand und halte kurz inne. Victoria sieht mich fragend an, ich greife nach ihrer Hand und ziehe sie zu mir.   
„Bist du dir sicher?“ fragt sie nur und ich drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange während ich den Auslöser drücke.   
„Jep!“ sage ich und wir schauen zusammen auf das Bild. Tori sieht etwas unsicher aus und mir sieht man die Liebe an, die ich für diese Frau empfinde. 

„Soll ich euch alleine lassen?“ selten habe ich gehört, dass die Blonde so nervös klingt.   
„Nur, wenn dir das hier unangenehm ist. Ich wette Max würde es mögen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistet und ich würde es definitiv lieben“ erwidere ich.   
Wie immer sammle ich das alte Laub vom Grab und lege das neue Selfie hin. Ich setze mich auf die Erde und sehe zu meiner Partnerin auf. Ihr Blick ist voller Konflikte, dann seufzt sie und will sich setzen. Ich hole ein kleines faltbares Kissen aus meiner Jackentasche und lege es für sie hin. Sie setzt sich und hakt sich bei mir ein. Ich fange an mit Max zu reden und nach und nach beteiligt sich auch meine Partnerin.  
„Weißt du Max, ich liebe sie wirklich sehr und ich bin froh, dass sie in meinem Leben ist.“ beende ich und da hören wir Schritte.   
Ich lächle und stehe auf, helfe Tori ebenfalls und sehe, dass sie Tränen im Gesicht hat. Sanft wische ich sie ihr weg. Kate kommt auf uns zu, grinst uns breit an. Vor ihren Körper hat sie Maximilian geschnallt und auch sie gibt Max ein kurzes Update. 

„Kommst du noch mit zu meinem Dad oder willst du schon mal mit Kate vor?“ frage ich meine Partnerin.   
„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich mich mal vorstelle.“ grinst sie und ich nicke.  
„Ich liebe dich!“ flüstere ich leise, küsse meine Fingerspitzen und drücke sie auf Max Namen auf ihrem Grabstein.  
Kurz überkommt mich ein schlechtes Gewissen und ich suche eine Antwort in den grünen Augen, welche mich beobachtet haben. Sie küsst mich auf die Wange und dann ebenfalls ihre Fingerspitzen, drückt sie auf Maxs Grabstein.   
„Danke, dass du immer auf sie aufpasst!“ flüstert sie leise.   
Hand in Hand gehen wir weiter, zu meinem Dad und in unsere gemeinsame Zukunft.


End file.
